Y Por Si Te Encuentro
by Deyhra
Summary: Por diez años el único recuerdo que tuvo de Balthazar fue una carta y un edificio cerrado.  La guerra ha comenzado y solo queda sobrevivir.  Continuación a Y Mientras Viva…  M por Capitulos Venideros
1. Chapter 1

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Primero**

La guerra comenzó diez años después de haber encontrado la carta de Balthazar.

Los seguidores de los caminos de Merlín se agruparon mientras lo que seguían a Morgana destruían todo y a todos lo que encontraban que tuvieran alguna relación con el viejo maestro. Balthazar Blake se volvió el blanco más buscado, y su aprendiz el valiente Dave. Pocos conocían del paradero de ambos y durante meses las noticias presentaron sus fotos; sus cabezas tenían un precio muy alto al finalizar el año.

La humanidad se vio arrastrada a la guerra, ya que los seguidores de Morgana hicieron un caos en medio de la Gran Manzana. New York sirvió de escenario para la primera batalla; los clanes de las trece colonias ya mendigaban la ciudad, buscando rastros de aquellos que habían abandonado el orden por su propio placer y cuando los primeros hechizos fueron lanzados en el Parque Central, frente a una multitud de humanos indefensos, el caos comenzó a reinar. Los humanos que sobrevivieron describían la escena como una batalla de guerra nuclear, no importaba lo que había, quien era o que hacia, los hechiceros decimaban todo en su batalla. Salían de todas partes, algunos protegiendo y otros destruyendo, y los humanos los reconocían como sus vecinos durante anos. Un panadero de Brooklyn, una estilista de la quinta avenida, un hombre de negocios en Wall Street, un repartidor de paquetes. Después de la gran explosión que devasto la ciudad, muchos sobrevivientes se ocultaron en edificios que sobrevivían, la mayoría cubiertos por viejos hechizos aun ligados a sus dueños, quienes protegían el área y se aseguraban de que los sobrevivientes pudieran salir de la ciudad en algún transporte militar o civil.

Este era el caso de Veronica y Becky. Su casa se había perdido durante la explosión y lo único que pensaron fue en volver al antiguo Arcana Cabana. Cuando llegaron allí, solas y fingiendo ser solo humanas, encontraron el edificio intacto, aun cuando a su alrededor la mayoría de las casas habían sido totalmente destruidas. Entraron a la morada, encontrándola intacta y trataron de mantenerse en silencio por algunas semanas. Pero como seguidoras de Merlin fieles, no podían soportar la injusticia que estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco fueron creando un pequeño refugio para humanos, consiguiendo conexiones con los militares que le proveyeron comida y salida a los humanos por protección contra los hechiceros. Desde la terraza que Veronica tanto extraño, y con el circulo de Merlín bajo sus pies ambas mujeres protegieron el área. Había historias similares por toda la costa, y por todo el continente.

Hubo escases de cosas básicas, hubo enfermedades, hubo batallas entre humanos y hechiceros, hubo quienes se mantenían a la par, otro que se ocultaban. Becky luchaba con algunos grupos pequeños que seguían a Merlín, mientras Veronica trataba de mantenerla en casa por miedo a que algo le sucediera. Cuando eso que Veronica temía sucedió un par de hechiceros jóvenes arrastro el cuerpo ensangrentado de Becky a la parte trasera de la tienda, haciendo que Veronica se volteara a mirar la situación. La cabellera de Becky aun brillaba, aun cuando le faltaba agua y comida, Becky lograba mantener su cabello limpio y brillante. Esto fue lo que hizo que Veronica callera en sus rodillas, llorando por lo que le sucedió a su aprendiz. Veronica no podía llorar, no tenia lágrimas por estar deshidratada, y solo sollozo a secas. Otra hechicera logro acercase a Becky para tratar de sanarla, pero por las misma condiciones que Veronica no podía sanar totalmente las heridas. Y eran demasiadas. Veronica trato de seguir sanando, pero su energía y su concentración mental se habían perdido en el dolor de ver a su hija, la niña que crio y cuido y entreno, en esa condición tan devastadora.

Una hora antes de morir, por que Veronica sentía la vida filtrarse del joven cuerpo de Becky gota a gota, un hechicero llego al Arcana Cabana. Era un hombre alto, guapo pero cicatrizado por las batallas. Observo la situación y se acerco a Veronica.

"Puedo salvarla." Le dijo sin titubeos y mirando a Veronica a los ojos. La mujer le miro por un minuto, tratando de analizar lo que acababa de decir. Veronica pregunto como y el saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido claro de su abrigo. Ella reconoció el líquido y apretó a Becky contra su pecho, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo. "Solo debe beber esto y se salvara." Veronica no podía controlarse y cuando el le acerco el frasco a Becky ella se alejo.

"Veronica." Le dijo la enfermera que también era hechicera, sin saber lo que el liquido era. "Deja que trate." Ella no lo quería, pero no tenia fuerzas para luchar. Los otros hechiceros le quitaron a Becky de las manos, la aguantaron mientras ella comenzaba a gritarle que no lo hicieran y dieron a Becky la mezcla del pequeño frasco.

Becky despertó algunas horas después, totalmente sana. Logro sentarse en la cama que compartía con su maestra y la vio sentada al final de la cama, ojos abiertos pero opacos. Cuando le pregunto como se había salvado Veronica la miro, le sonrió y se acerco para abrazarla. Tomo un par de minutos, mientras Veronica sollozaba sin lágrimas, para que Becky entendiera lo que había sucedido. Nunca estarían solas, siempre se tendrían una a la otra y si su destino era encontrar a Dave en algún momento del futuro podría estar con el por el resto de sus vidas.

Fue una época triste para la humanidad.

Rumores de lugares seguros comenzaron a esparcirse. Especialmente en áreas remotas, como las montañas de Irlanda, el Tíbet, China… Los lugares altos donde los elementos eran demasiado fuertes para sobrevivir el viaje. Otros rumores hablaban de una torre de cristal que se levantaba en el cielo durante las noches, y aquellos que podían verla lograban ocultarse donde Blake y Stutler estaban. Muchos querían llegar, pero pocos lograban comenzar el viaje.

Veronica conocía de las leyendas, de las historias, de los lugares seguros que rumoraban; pero ya tenia tan poca esperanza que lo único que la animaba era contarle a los niños normales, a los pequeños humanos, sobre las historias escritas en su Encantus. Becky estaba en turno de vigilancia, oculta en la seguridad del círculo de Merlin en el techo, mientras otros hechiceros se ocupaban de sanar a los heridos en lo que era la tienda de Balthazar. Veronica siempre llevaba los niños al sótano, donde había luz y un piso más cómodo creado para que pudieran ocultarse en caso de algún altercado. Ella se sentaba contra la pared de las escaleras, siempre con el gran libro de magia sobre su falda y comenzaba a leerle historias a los chiquillos, cambiando los finales para no decepcionarlos. En las últimas paginas su historia con Balthazar había sido escrita, como parte importante, como causa de un importante efecto. Veronica nunca leía mas allá del año 1900.

Durante las noches Becky y Veronica compartían la misma habitación, el cuarto de Balthazar. Las pocas cosas que Dave había dejado Becky las había arrastrado al armario en el cuarto y en alguna noche solía buscar alguna camisa que le quedar ancha, aun con el olor a Dave intacto por algún hechizo que ella misma había creado y solía dormir en su lado de la cama, acurrucada mientras su nariz estaba inundada con olor del joven que se había marchado hacia mucho tiempo. A veces lloraba, pero había aprendido hacerlo sin hacer mucho ruido, por que Veronica necesitaba descansar para las vigilancias durante el amanecer.

Algunas noches solo se abrazaban y se mantenían alertas, compartiendo sus sentimientos para evitar el volverse locas. Como dos veteranas de guerra batallaban contra los seguidores de Morgana, demostrando que podían ser tan capaces como cualquier otro hechicero. A veces hasta mejores. Pero todo se fue cuesta abajo cuando el edificio fue atacado por un grupo enemigo sumamente poderoso. Era temprano en la madrugada, pocos estaban despiertos y Veronica hacia guardia, sintiendo el aire cambiar de dirección. Se volteo y mira a la calle donde cuatro hechiceros levantaban sus manos…

La explosión sacudió el edificio, cada pared tembló y antes de que alguna callera los hechizos que Balthazar había colocado en los cimientos se activaron, enderezando la casa de manera temporal. La alarma para evacuar se escucho sonar, mientras Veronica atacaba sola a los enemigos, Becky logro llegar hasta ella, después de evacuar los humanos a los túneles y cerrando con un poderoso sello la entrada al sótano y comenzó ayudar a Veronica, quien aunque era del nivel 777, no podía continua luchando. No estaba en su mejor condición física, no podía aclarar su mente, y peor aun estaba agotada. Ambas tenían puesta ropas de los hombres que alguna vez vivieron en la soledad del edificio y cuando el piso bajo de ella se agrieto y exploto, ambas lograron caer al suelo con algo de dignidad. Como un gato lanzado al aire ambas lograron caer en sus piernas, volteando y huyendo de la escena.

El ultimo recuerdo del Arcana Cabana fue el como se volvió una montaña de escombros.

Habían logrado huir a la bahía, donde barcos de la marina y otras ramas del ejercito evacuaban humanos. Lograron pasar como refugiadas, por que los militares no permitían la evacuación de los hechiceros, escondiendo sus anillos en su lugar mas intimo, algo avergonzadas. Pero ya no podían continuar en América. Este continente se había vuelto tierra de nadie. Becky lloro contra el hombro de Veronica, quien observaba en silencio como el gran portaviones las saco de la bahía del rio Hudson y poco a poco vieron New York volverse solo una triste memoria en el fondo del horizonte. Veronica insistió en evitar España, por rumores de la nueva Inquisición, la gran nave no pudo llegar al puerto de Portugal por ataques en los mismos y la última opción fue llegar hasta Inglaterra.

Esta era la tierra ancestral de ambos Balthazar y Veronica, y aunque Veronica podía navegarse por las calles mejor que Balthazar las cosas habían cambiado. No tenían dinero, no había forma de conseguir trabajo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de que eran hechiceras y si se ponían sus anillos serian deportadas de vuelta a la batalla. En Inglaterra los clanes habían cerrado sus puertas y no había refugios. Habían batallas todas las noches, y tenían que ocultarse en casas destruidas y edificios a punto de caerse.

Estaban delgadas, aun con la ropa de Dave y Balthazar puesta, y si pudieran, muriendo lentamente. No tenían energía ni para crear rayos de plasma. Una noche, mientras se cubrían de la lluvia con unos cartones, Becky pregunto si morirían de esta triste manera; olvidadas y hambrientas.

"No. No moriremos." Le dijo Veronica, abrazándola, la cara de Becky estaba contra el cuello de su tía, mientras el mayor continuo hablando. "Nos haremos mas fuertes."

"¿Tal vez deberíamos buscar la torres de cristal?"

"¿La que?"

"Torre de Cristal. Algunos hechiceros en América decían que ahí estarían Dave y Balthazar. Tal vez si la encontramos, nos reuniremos con ellos." Veronica miro la lluvia caer sobre los pequeños vasos que habían rescatado de la basura, casi llenos del agua de lluvia. Al menos tendrían algo de beber. "¿Crees que aun nos odien por todo el mal que les hicimos?"

Veronica no pudo evitarlo y sonrió. Hacia mucho que no sonreía. Pero el pensar en esos dos idiotas que se marcharon sin explicación alguna era causa de risa en este momento. "No, no creo que nos odiaron. Tal vez, se molestaron, pero no creo que nos odien."

"Espero que no. Por que si veo a Dave, no podría aguantar las ganas de besarlo."

Veronica se sentía de la misma manera, si en algún momento volvía a encontrarse con Balthazar no podría aguantar acariciar su cara. Veronica levanto los vasos, ya llenos de agua cristalina, y brindaron por lo pudiera pasarles básicamente entregándose a su propio destino. Ya no lucharían contra su suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Segundo**

Encontraron un pequeño pueblo abandonado días después de salir de la ciudad. Decidieron mantenerse en silencio mientras se movían por las calles del pueblo fantasma hasta que vieron un supermercado abierto y vacio al lado de la calle, lo que parecía un pequeño centro gubernamental. Llenas de esperanza entraron y encontraron todo en su lugar, había comida y bebida a su disposición. Abrieron paquetes de todo lo que encontraron y comieron a plenitud, luego discutieron la posibilidad de mantenerse en el pequeño pueblo mientras se recuperaban. Investigaron las casas alrededor, encontraron una pequeña con un sótano y durante la noche se ocuparon de abarrotar las alacenas y armarios con comida y agua. Luego se encerraron por el resto de la noche, durmiendo en la suave superficie de un colchón que estaba en el suelo.

Era una buena señal. Había sobrevivido por largo tiempo y encontrar un lugar que pudieran refugiarse con comida y agua era una bendición. Durante los días se ocuparon de arreglar su nueva mansión con algunas comodidades; una cama de las que estaban en los dormitorios de la pequeña casa, un radio con baterías, una laptop y caja de internet inalámbrico. Recorrieron todas las casa vacías en busca de ropa y utilizaron la lavadora y secadora mas silenciosa que encontraron. Se mantuvieron en este escondite por varias semanas, mientras discutían si buscar o no la famosa Torre de Cristal. Veronica no se atrevía a salir de su nuevo castillo en búsqueda de rumores, pero Becky continuo diciéndole que si no se arriesgaban ahora tendrían que hacerlo pronto.

"Al menos ahora estamos en mejor condición física, podremos hacer magia y defendernos contra cualquiera que se cruce en nuestro camino." Veronica pidió tiempo y Becky entendió.

Durante semanas estuvieron escuchando las estaciones AM, buscando señales de otros sobrevivientes. Escucharon noticias sobre otra explosión, esta vez en Asia y más refugiados en las islas del trópico. Las fuerzas enemigas se movían al sur, hacia África y América del Sur por el invierno. Veronica se dio cuenta de que tendrían que enclaustrarse durante el invierno, para evitar congelarse y creo todo un plan para sellar la casa con magia. "Podemos llenar todas las alacenas y armarios con alimento, agua y gas. Una vez termine el invierno o cuando deje de nevar podremos movernos en búsqueda de la Torre de Cristal." Era peligroso viajar en invierno y Becky accedió.

Estuvieron buscando libros y otras cosas para entretenerse durante los próximos meses, comida agua y ropa. Buscaron en cada casa, encontrando ropa y ropa de cama, sabanas calientes, etc. Al final del día, cuando sellaron la casa, estaban cómodas en su pequeño escondite. Pasaron muchas horas leyendo el Encantus, donde comenzaron a encontrar la información al día sobre la guerra, entretenidas en juegos de mesa y leyendo. Durmieron mucho, hablaron mas, compartieron aun mas cosas que les gustaría hacer si en algún momento encontraban a Dave y su maestro. Soñaron mucho, tal vez eso fue lo mas que les dolió hacer, pero no podían evitarlo.

Una noche, mientras Becky dormía sobre la cama, Veronica se levanto y se acerco a mirar por la pequeña ventana que se ocultaba entre la enredadera del jardín. Limpio la superficie con su mano, usando magia para derretir la nieve que la mantenía opaca y mantenerla limpia, y se asomo a ver si la nieve había parado de caer. El viento se veía cortante, cargando pequeños copos de nieve a todas partes, los arboles se movían de lado a lado, la verja de madera estaba cubierta de escarcha, y una luz se alzaba en el horizonte. Veronica se levanto en la punta de sus dedos y soplo el vidrio de la ventana, haciendo que la nieve fuera de la misma se derritiera…

"¡Becky!" Grito sin poder evitarlo. La chica cayo despierta y miro a su maestra asomada por la pequeña venta.

"¿Que?" Pregunto media dormida, pero preocupada.

"¡Ven! ¡Ven a ver! ¡Es la Torre de Cristal!"

La torre se levantaba como un faro en la oscuridad, aun de día. Veronica y Becky decidieron abandonar la falsa seguridad de su refugio, cubiertas con todo tipo de ropa y en botas de hombre, cargando cada una un bulto para viajar lleno de cosas necesarias. Algo de comida, agua y más ropa. Se habían puesto sus anillos, sintiéndose mucho mejor y practicaron algunos hechizos mientras caminaban hacia la gran Torre. No se veía lejos, considerando su tamaño, y durante varios días tuvieron que acampar en las casas que encontraban en el camino, observando la torre durante las noches en que nevaba. Cargaban con el pequeño radio y escucharon rumores de malvados hechiceros movilizándose al norte, donde la Torre de Cristal se encontraba. Muchos temían que la señal se apagara y nunca volviera por esto las chicas sabían que debían apresurarse.

"Dave y Balthazar nos esperan allí."

"Son listos, ¿no crees? Encontraron seguridad antes de que la guerra comenzara."

"Conociéndolos lo hicieron por error." Compartieron algunas suaves carcajadas.

"Dave debe estar aterrorizado, solía temer a las batallas con otros hechiceros." Dijo Becky, sentada en su lado del gran fuego creado por Veronica, comiendo de una lata de frutas mixtas. "Espero que no le haya pasado nada."

Veronica sabia que fuera donde fuera que ambos estuvieran, estarían luchando para mantenerse a salvo. Tal vez también los habían sacado de su hogar, fuera donde fuera que estaba, y estaban en algún bosque, mirando la torre como ellas. Afuera de su refugio el viento se enfureció y Veronica respiro hondo. "Deberíamos hacer guardia." Becky accedió a quedarse despierta, Veronica después de todo estaba más acostumbrada a despertar temprano.

La comida y el agua comenzaba a menguar y Becky temía que terminaran congeladas en alguna cama de raíces del bosque al que habían entrado. Veronica le aseguro que si eso llegaba a suceder solo tendrian que esperar la primavera, sus cuerpos se descongelarían y podrían continuar caminando. La idea no le gusto mucho a Becky pero hizo que Veornica riera. Habían perdido rastro de la gran torre una vez entraron al bosque y no se detuvieron durante la noche, ya que no hizo viento ni nevó. Veronica tomo el liderazgo, teniendo un mejor sentido de dirección, y Becky continuo hablándole sobre los zapatos que había perdido durante la explosión de New York.

"¿Sientes eso?" Pregunto Veronica de repente, deteniéndose. Becky respiro hondo miro a su alrededor y sintió el cabello de su nuca levantándose.

"Si, ¿que es?"

Un gran sonido, como algo crujiendo, se escucho en el bosque, ambas tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos, y Becky dejo salir un grito que a duras penas se escuchaba. Veronica, manos sobre sus orejas, se apresuro hacia Becky, quien se había inclinado y quedado quieta en medio del camino. Después de un minuto el sonido se detuvo y ambas mujeres se quedaron quietas bajo la sombra de los arboles a su alrededor.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Becky mirando a su alrededor y luego arriba, Veronica siguió la mirada y juntas se encontraron en la base de la gran Torre de Cristal. "Estamos salvadas." Dijo Becky con alegría mientras se acercaba a su maestra y cantaba una canción de que tenia unos cien años de antigüedad. Veronica se contagio con su alegría y ambas se apresuraron a través de los arboles y vieron la base de la torre mas de cerca. Parecía mármol brillante, la torre anchísima y mirando arriba parecía perderse en las nubes. Era magia poderosa, mucho más de lo que alguna había podido imaginar. Veronica toco la superficie de la torre, sintiéndola caliente y agradable, Becky también la toco y sonrió.

"No lo puedo creer. Es preciosa."

"Si, mucho. Es magia muy pura, no muchos hechiceros pueden convocar algo como esto."

"¿Seria Balthazar? ¿O Dave?" Veronica no creía que ninguno de los dos podría convocar algo tan puro. Le dieron la vuelta, caminando por un largo rato mientras buscaban una manera de entrar. No habían puertas y las ventanas mas cercanas estaban tan altas como las nubes en el cielo. No tenían la suficiente energía para levitar sus cuerpos a esas alturas. Becky toco en la pared, como si fuera una puerta. "¿Hola? ¿Alguien adentro?"

Veronica se sentó en una roca cerca de la gran torre y cruzo sus brazos. "No creo que nos escuchen." Dijo Becky acercándose para descansar junto a su amiga. "¿Como se entra?" Veronica no pudo contestar así que respiro hondo. "¿Sera algún hechizo? Tal vez este en el Encantus." Sugerido Becky desdoblando el gran libro que había sacado de su mochila y buscando entre las grandes paginas. Busco en todas las páginas que hablaban de la guerra, mientras Veronica le observaba en silencio. Luego de un rato de buscar no encontró nada, así que comenzó a jugar con las paginas. "¿Para que levantar esta torre si no hay forma de entrar?" Pregunto Becky sonando molesta, mientras miraba el mármol cálido de la superficie. Veronica observo las páginas del Encantus por un momento tratando de recordar algún hechizo viejo…

"¡Para!" Le dijo tomando el Encatus y poniéndolo sobre su falda. Busco la pagina que Becky había marcado inconscientemente y retrocedió un poco mas. Becky se arrodillo a su lado, mirando. El hechizo de la Torre de Cristal. "Consiguiendo entrada a la torre; el hechicero debe sacrificar algún objeto mágico de gran valor a los que custodian la gran torre."

"¿Los que custodian?"

"Los que están aguantando la torre."

"¿Tienes algo bueno para sacrificar?" Becky busco en su mochila y saco una lata de sardinas. Veronica miro el objeto y luego a la chica. "No creo que sea suficiente."

"Ojala tengan un gato." Becky tiro la lata de sardinas, viendo como rebotaba en la superficie de la torre.

"Debe ser algún objeto mágico, Becky. Tu lata de sardinas no tiene encanto ni para atraer un gato moribundo."

"Nunca juzgues una sardina por la lata en que viene, Veronica." Le dijo Becky a Veronica, con la seriedad de un sabio. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Becky fue a recoger la lata de sardinas y observo la peculiar superficie de la Torre. Veronica la acompaño mirando hacia el cielo. Sus dedos acariciaban su anillo y sonriendo miro a Becky.

"Todos los objetos de magia que poseíamos, además del Encatus, estaban en la casa de New York. Solo nos queda esto." Dijo quitándose su anillo. Becky sacudió su cabeza.

"Pero sin los anillos estamos indefensas, Veornica, no podemos darle otra cosa. El Encantus o… o… ¡no se! ¿No tienes una lata de sopa que podamos hechizar?"

"No creo que funcione."

"Pero, Veronica… ¿_Nuestros anillos_?" La pelinegra le sonrió con ternura.

"Becky, estábamos indefensas aun con nuestros anillos. No nos hemos podido recuperar y el crear un rayo de plasma nos da trabajo. ¿Que prefieres, vagar hasta que termine la guerra o estar en un lugar seguro donde posiblemente nos ayudaran a sanar rápido y podamos seguir una vida casi normal?" El horror de volver a la batalla, a su corta edad, hizo que Becky mordiera su labio inferior, una mueca de miedo en su rostro.

"Tal vez… Tal vez cuando termine la guerra podamos encontrar otros anillos." Dijo tratando de sonreír, haciendo que Veronica asintiera una vez la cabeza. Becky se quito su anillo y junto sus manos con las de Veronica. Tomaron una respiración profunda, ambas quietas por un momento.

Balthazar, en una de las muchas noches que pasaron juntos, le explico a Veronica que durante el auge del musical _El Mago de Oz_, el mundo daba por sentado que las zapatillas de Dorothy eran de rubíes. Pero en realidad, si se lee cuidadosamente el libro, descubre que las zapatillas son de plata. Con sus ojos cerrados, pensando tener esas zapatillas de plata Veornica choco sus talones tres veces. _Por favor, llévame a Balthazar._ Le suplico a la torre antes de que la luz las segara ambas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Tercero**

Despertó recostada a una gran roca, cubierta con un abrigo que reconoció como el de Becky. Sus ojos tardaron en abrirse, como si necesitara dormir por mil años mas pero se forzó a despertar. Estaba frente a un hermoso lago, donde Becky jugueteaba en la orilla, habían aves, y grandes corceles salvajes, habían unos niños en túnicas verdes y blancas, jugando con Becky. No había nieve, solo sol, follaje espeso y verde, y montanas. A su lado las mochilas de ambas, sobre ella un ramito de uvas esperaba a ser devorado. Ella miro el ramito y trago fuerte.

"Ah, despierta al fin." Dijo la mujer desde su sitio de descanso sobre la roca en la que Becky se recostaba. "Te traje algo para comer." Le entrego el ramito de uvas, que Veronica comenzó a devorar y la hizo sonreír.

"Gracias."

La mujer sonrió y se levanto, su traje azul y sedoso abrazando sus figuras. Su cabello tan largo como sus faldas y sedoso… Veronica la observo por un rato, caminando con la gracia de un gato sobre la tierra seca, y descalza. "¿Es una elfa?" La mujer se volteo a mirarla, y sonrió.

"¿Eres una hechicera?"

La respuesta era obvia, por lo que Veronica se sonrojo. "¿Donde estoy?"

"Mi gente llama a este lugar la Torre de Cristal. Es el lago con aguas mas puras en todo el mundo." Le dijo suavemente. "Debes estar cansada, deberías refrescarte en sus aguas, para llevarte a cambiar." Ayudo a levantar a Veronica y sujetando su mano la ayudo a caminar hacia las cristalinas aguas. Alguien le había quitado los zapatos, y el abrigo ancho que llevaba. Pero mientras sus pies tocaban las cálidas aguas sintió que las fuerzas le retornaban, sintió que se limpiaba todo lo que le había pasado y las cicatrices que pensaba tenia desaparecían. Veronica continúo caminando, hundiéndose en el agua y saliendo solo cuando necesito aire. Su cabello no era muy largo, igual al de Becky, y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de volver a hundirse.

Era como volver al vientre materno.

Los pequeños elfos las guiaron por las sendas del bosque, la elfa caminando a su lado mientras los chiquillos corrían a su alrededor. Becky y Veornica sonreían como hacia meses no lo hacían y se sentían contagiadas con la felicidad que se sentía en el aire. Lograron ver otros elfos y muchas de las féminas se les acercaron, dándole la bienvenida; algunas se atrevieron a tocar su cabello, las ropas que tenían y en un lenguaje antiguo la elfa que las escolto les dio instrucciones a las demás para llevarlas a cambiar. "Serán atendidas como reinas por mis hijas, vayan y descansen. Hablaremos nuevamente durante la cena."

Becky y Veronica siguieron las ocho elfas jóvenes y subieron por unas escaleras circulares llegando a un gran hoyo en el troco de un gigantesco árbol. Las jóvenes cantaban en su lengua materna, mientras desvestían a las hechiceras que no se sentían incomodas aunque estaban entre extrañas, y las guiaron a una gran tina de agua caliente. Les lavaron su piel, su cabello, luego le permitieron permanecer unos quince minutos en el agua, volviendo a pasar un tipo de barro en sus manos y pies, dándoles un tratamiento de belleza que sorprendió mucho a Veronica. Luego fueron enjuagadas con agua limpia y les secaron todo el cuerpo. Desnudas las llevaron a una habitación donde eligieron vestidos y peines, las arreglaron y estuvieron horas jugando con sus cabellos trenzándolos y adornándolas con flores de peculiar aroma. Seis de las jóvenes se retiraron mientras las otras dos las acurrucaron en sus camas de paja y hojas suaves y se sentaron cerca, cantando suavemente para que ambas durmieran tranquilas.

La cena consistió en una sabrosa ensalada de frutas y mucha agua. Becky estaba dormitando junto a Veronica, inclinándose sobre su amiga para cerrar sus ojos. La elfa que velo el sueno de Becky la ayudo a levantar, Veronica siguiéndola con sus ojos hasta que pasaron a un cuarto oscuro.

"No te preocupes, Becky estará durmiendo en una sala de jóvenes hechiceros. Allí solo hay descanso y sanación."

"¿Fue usted quien creo la torre?" Pregunto Veronica, mientras los demás elfos seguían comiendo. La reina, o eso creía Veronica, le sonrió.

"No, se me pidió que recibiera y cuidara de todos los que lograran cruzar hasta aquí."

"¿Quien le pidió?"

"Mi gran amigo." La reina no abundo más y Veronica no quiso imponerse a su maravillosa anfitriona. Un rato después la elfa que cuidaba de Veronica la ayudo al mismo cuarto donde llevaron a Becky. Durmieron como hacia anos no lo hacían.

Durante la noche Veronica despertó y vio a Becky dormida de frente a ella, estaban separadas por pulgadas, lo mas lejano que habían dormido en desde que la guerra comento. Tenía una de sus manos bajo su mejilla y estaba profundamente dormida. Veronica busco su mano y la sujeto para volverse a dormir.

Volvió a despertar con una sensación peculiar corriendo por su cuerpo. Se había volteado a dormir sobre su espalda y su cara aun estaba volteada a Becky, quien había halado su mano para aguantar las cálidas sabanas sobre su pecho. Habían algunas figuras moviéndose alrededor, inclinándose y tocando las frentes de los jóvenes alrededor. Veronica los vio cubiertos de pies a cabeza con mantas oscuras y por un momento tuvo miedo, hasta que uno de ellos se inclino cerca y susurro un hechizo de sanación. Pero la sensación corriendo por su cuerpo era de magia conocida.

Un sonido de sorpresa, suprimido por el silencio necesario en el gran cuarto, llego a los oídos de Veronica, pero no pudo voltear a ver quien era. No necesito voltear. Uno de los encapuchados se arrodillo cerca de Becky y la observo por varios minutos, sin percatarse que Veronica le observaba y vio como su mano cubría la frente de Becky. El anillo del Dragón tomo vida, enviando sanación al cuerpo de Becky con un brillo verde oscuro.

Se les permitió vivir con los elfos durante algunas semanas, despreocupadas por primera vez de su cena o su abrigo, estaban a salvo y nada mas era importante. Juguetearon con los niños, aprendieron magia nueva, aunque no la pudieran realizar, y olvidaron por este tiempo que el dolor existía. Veronica no le menciono a Becky lo que había visto, para guardarle el sufrimiento, pero espero durante algunas noches el poder verlo nuevamente. Dave no volvió.

"Los rumores de guerra se van al sur." Dijo la reina una tarde, caminando junto a Veronica. La hechizera se mantuvo en silencio. "Pronto tendrán que decidir a donde ir."

"Entiendo, ¿pero de aquí a donde se va?"

"Tienen varias opciones; esta Londres, esa ciudad llena de humo y niebla. También Stonehenge, de donde podrían llegar a cualquier otro destino. Pero si me preguntas por una buena dirección yo te enviaría al norte."

"¿Norte? ¿Que hay al norte?"

"El resto de _tu_ vida." Veronica la observo por un momento, sin entender lo que ella trataba de decirle. ¿Como que el resto de _su_ vida? ¿Y Becky? La reina continuo su camino, aun sonriendo.

"¿Como es que no hay batallas en este lugar?"

"Es tierra neutral, santa. El luchar aquí es prohibido, desde que Merlín y los elfos hicimos el pacto de protección."

"Wow, fue hace mucho."

"Si, pero sigue en pie. Los elfos mantenemos nuestra palabra aunque sea difícil." Veronica sonrió.

"¿Le puedo preguntar algo… mas personal?" La elfa se detuvo y miro con sus ojos verdes a Veronica, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, tierna y real. Esperaba por la pregunta. "Quiero encontrar alguien. Le hice mucho daño y me gustaría pedir perdón."

"¿fue hace mucho que esto paso?"

Veronica asintió y la elfa se volteo a continuar su paseo. "Hay heridas que sanan sin necesitar una explicación, o una disculpa, hechicera. Tal vez los años ya han sanado esa herida que abriste."

"¿como puedo saberlo?"

La elfa miro al cielo, el sol filtrándose por las anchas hojas de los grandes arboles. "Si consigues hablar con esta persona, debes mirarle a los ojos antes de decir cualquier cosa. Si esta sanado, lo veras ahí, Veronica."

"¿Pero que tal si no veo nada? ¿Si me oculta todo?"

"Hay cosas que ni siquiera el mas sabio de los inmortales puede ocultar."


	4. Chapter 4

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Cuarto**

"Llevas cien años vivo y aun eres un terrible mentiroso Dave." Dijo Balthazar después de escuchar la respuesta que su aprendiz le dio a la pregunta lanzada. "Algo te pasa y voy averiguar que es."

Dave se detuvo un momento y contemplo las posibilidades. "¿Billar?"

"Ya lo jugamos ayer."

"Ok, bolos entonces."

"Ganare de nuevo." Dijo Balthazar parándose en medio del largo pasillo, mientras Dave respira hondo y se acerca. "¿La chuza cuenta doble?"

"Solo si son todos del mismo sexo."

"Sigues cambiando las reglas del juego, no es justo." Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y un grupo de hechiceros del bando opuesto entraron; venían gritando, corriendo, bañados en sangre algunos mientras otros comenzaban a convertirse en alguna bestia salvaje. Aun relajados Dave y Balthazar comenzaron a lanzar rayos de plasma, bolas de fuego, y todo lo que se les ocurriera pero que fuera un hechizo redondo. Solían jugar así hasta que las cosas se volvían serias, lo cual considerando los niveles de cada uno, nunca sucedía. Amenos que alguno de los atacantes lograra sacar de las casillas alguno de los dos.

Como siempre Balthazar iba ganando, pero era experiencia no poder, lo que le daba la ventaja. Dave lanzo un par de rayos de plasma, haciendo que Balthazar se volteara. Había limpiado los primeros batallones solos. "Eso es trampa."

"¡No, es una doble chusa!"

Un nuevo grupo corrió hacia ellos, no se intimidaron de ver sus compañeros en el suelo y comenzaron atacar. Alguno lograron invadir el circulo de seguridad y Balthazar tuvo que comenzar a repartir golpes a sus atacantes. Dave, por otra parte, tomo uno de los sujetos y lo utilizo de escudo contra los demás.

Balthazar pateo uno de sus atacantes, tumbando otro grupo y declarando chuza, cuando se escucho un disparo y el hombre de ojos azules cayo al suelo herido. Por un momento, Dave y los demás hechiceros se voltearon a mirar a Balthazar el hoyo en su frente aun humeaba por causa de la bala. Dave cubrió su boca con sus manos y se teleporto fuera del lugar. Hubo un momento de silencio, lleno de confusión; cuando Balthazar se levanto, sacudiéndose y furioso.

"Bien, ustedes se la buscaron." La forma en que la magia se levanto de la tierra bajo sus pies mientras se incorporaba sobre sus pies fue tan fuerte que antes de que Balthazar terminara de recolectar magia para lanzar el hechizo varios de los atacantes cayeron muertos. La luz verde que caracterizaba a Balthazar cegó la gran mayoría y la explosión ocurrió segundos después. Limpiándose las manos, todos los enemigos desintegrados, Balthazar tomo un segundo para tocar su frente. "Tendré una migraña por culpad e estos cabrones."

"¿Ya paso?" Pregunto la voz de Dave, sonando asustado.

"Si puedes salir." Contesto Balthazar, enojado aun. Dave se teleporto junto a Balthazar, sonriendo.

"Bien, ¿cual fue la puntuación final?" Miraron los pasillos limpios del castillo y Balthazar le sonrió. "Cero a cero, bien. Pero la próxima vez que recibas un tiro procura mantener la cordura mientras cuento, ¿vale?"

Balthazar sacudió la cabeza aun enojado y se retiro. "Necesito un trago."

"Bueno, ya que los chiquillos de Morgana nos encontraron, ¿ahora que?"

Balthazar estaba frente a la barra, mirando las botellas, mientras Dave se sentaba como si fuera un cliente. "Proteger el castillo."

"Hogar dulce hogar." Murmuro Dave, mientras se volteaba a mirar el jardín fuera de la ventana. Un hechicero enemigo se ocultaba detrás de uno de los rosales, extremadamente cerca de la tumba de Sofia. Dave lo observo, mientras Balthazar sacaba una botella de la gran colección y midiendo su ataque hizo que sus dedos crearan un casquillo y el joven enemigo salió volando fuera de la propiedad. "¡Goooooool!" grito mientras Balthazar se servía un trago y se lo ofrecía a Dave, quien lo tomo para celebrar y vio a su maestro beberse el resto de la botella. Hubo un momento de silencio y cuando Balthazar termino se miraron. "Consíguete una novia, viejo, ya me das depresión."

"El alcohol no me pelea por haberme arrastrado por toda la casa borracho."

"Pero se queja la mañana siguiente de todo lo que comiste." Y Dave se bebió su trago.

Balthazar no estaba alcohólico per se, era mas un escape para la extraña situación en la que vivían. Desde que la guerra comenzó habían negado unirse a ningún clan, lo que hizo que los seguidores de Morgana y Merlín los buscaran. Si no estaban con ellos no estaban con nadie. Habían tenido que colocar minas militares por todo su terreno para detener los avances, habían trampas mágicas y físicas por los bosques alrededor del bosque y ellos permanecían encerrados en el castillo.

Después de casi cincuenta años de viajes constantes se estaban volviendo locos entre las paredes de su vivienda. Especialmente Balthazar, que por fin viajaba el mundo con la única misión de no recordar.

Escucharon un nuevo escuadrón de soldados y se voltearon a mirar por las ventanas el pequeño ejercito que les rodeaba. Balthazar y Dave se miraron, jugaron _piedra-papel-tijera_ para decidir quien iría y Dave gano, haciendo que Balthazar gruñera con coraje. Mientras Dave salía, Balthazar volvió a la barra y busco otra botella. Le serviría de guarda espalda mientras jugaba con los soldados, amenos que alguno de ellos le hiriera y Balthazar tomaría su posición. Pero Dave ya era bueno peleando, con cualquier tipo de arma, y era raro que lo hirieran. Así que la mayoría de los días Balthazar terminaba miserablemente borracho mientras Dave se divertía con la visita.

Varias horas después Balthazar estaba sentado sobre el pórtico, fumando un cigarrillo y aguantando una botella de whiskey, mientras hacia guardia. Se fijo en los arbustos a la derecha y vio varias figuras tratando de escurrirse a los jardines. Coloco el cigarrillo en sus labios, aguantándolo mientras colocaba la botella en un lugar seguro. Las rocas del jardín se movieron tan rápido que no lo pudieron ver. La gran valla de rocas alrededor de la propiedad de hizo pedazos, haciendo que los intrusos cayeran inconscientes al suelo, otros gritando, mientras los que quedaban arrastraban a los caídos mientras huían. Balthazar arreglo lo roto, se volvió a sentar y continúo fumando su cigarrillo. Levanto la botella de whiskey, para un pequeño refrigerio…

Una bala hizo pedazos la botella, entrando en su pecho y haciéndolo mirar abajo.

Dave sintió la propiedad temblar, y luego escucho el rugido que Balthazar dejo salir, esperando que se hiciera el silencio. "Alguien esta ovulando." Se dijo, burlándose de su maestro, volviéndose a continuar su trabajo. Estaba afilando las espadas, solo por precaución. Balthazar odiaba las armas de fuego, estaba entrenado en todas, podía montar desmontar y volver a montarlas pero no le gustaban. Decía que terminaban las cosas muy rápido.

"No deben haber atajos Dave." O solía decirle durante su entrenamiento. Las armas de fuego si que creaban atajos hacia la muerte. Balthazar cruzo por el pasillo hacia la barra, sin duda, y volvió a ver que hacia Dave. "Me dispararon."

"¿Donde?"

"En el pórtico."

"¿Donde _en el cuerpo_, viejo?"

"Ah, el pecho. Arruinaron mi camisa favorita y volaron my botella de whiskey."

"¿Estas fumando?"

"No." Y se retiro.

Balthazar no estaba alcohólico per se, para ser un alcohólico debía admitirlo.

Esa tarde llegaron noticias sobre la disminución de seguidores de Morgana. Dave había visto una disminución en los ataques al castillo pero no había considerado que tal vez podría ser que se estaban acabando los chicos malos. Los próximos días fueron relativamente tranquilos, uno o dos ataques, y Balthazar pudo pasar al menos un día sin fumar y con menos de un vaso de whisky en el sistema. O al menos pensaba Dave.

"Estas bebiendo mucho." Le dijo Dave un día, mientras se sentaba en el pórtico fumando y con una botella de whiskey.

"No estoy bebiendo suficiente."

"Creo que puedes bajar, hace días que no ataca nadie."

Balthazar gruño algo y levito al suelo. "Debería dejar de fumar, ¿no crees?" Dave asintió con la cabeza. Balthazar tiro los cigarrillos y levanto la botella para darse un trago cuando una bala destruyo el cristal. Dave bajo la cabeza, mientras Balthazar se volteaba a mirar el campo. "Son como cucarachas, aparecen cuando menos las esperas." Y con un rayo de plasma devolvió el favor.

"Estas borracho."

"Estoy creado resistencia contra las resacas." Pero después del comentario Balthazar comenzó a controlar su problema. Lo había echo antes ¿por que no nuevamente?

La forma en que se habían recuperado anteriormente era viajando.

Dos días después y de mal humor, Balthazar caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo, no había amanecido todavía pero se había levantado temprano por una taza de café. La taza era alta, llena del amargo líquido, y lo había dejado sin azúcar con todo el propósito de mantenerse despierto. Sin un trago en dos días se sentía a morir, pero todavía tenía la voluntad de aguantar. Dave apareció en la puerta de su habitación, tal vez de camino al baño cuando vio a su maestro pasar. "¿Ya estas bebiendo?"

"Café. Hay mas en la cocina." Balthazar se metió en el cuarto al fondo del pasillo y cerro la puerta, mientras Dave solo dio su vuelta al baño y volvió para regresar a la cama. En su cuarto Balthazar observo la oscuridad fuera de la comodidad de sus ventanas y tuvo el mismo pensamiento que lo había llevado al fondo de muchas botellas. "Ay Veronica, ¿estarás a salvo?"

La guerra estaba terminando, pero para Balthazar el no saber del paradero de esa mujer que le había arrancado el corazón y se había ido era principio de dolores. El había visto el mundo en ruinas anteriormente y se habían recuperado, New York ya se estaba levantando de sus cenizas como lo habían echo países después de al segunda guerra mundial. Habían rumores de una batalla final en Rusia, y de muchos hechiceros que negaban su poder por no volver a la batalla. Con todos los poderes, con todas las diferentes formas de usarlo, con tanto mal luchando el poco bien que quedaba, las batallas entre hechiceros podían volverse infernales. Veronica tal vez haya muerto, tal vez siga viva, lo mismo se podría decir de Becky, pero hasta que el mundo no se ordenara nada era seguro. La confusión en el mundo era tanta que ya ni siquiera su Encantus lograba recopilar noticias valiosas sobre los eventos que ocurrían en el mundo, lo que quedaba era esperar que todo se balanceara para saber que había sucedido, quien había sobrevivido.

Balthazar necesitaba salir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Quinto**

"Han llegado muchos hechiceros y humanos aquí, viejo amigo." Dijo la reina sin voltear, Balthazar había caminado rápidamente, cubierto con la poca oscuridad que quedaba y había llegado al gran bosque internándose en los túneles creados por las raíces de los grandes arboles. "Muchos han sido sanados y desearon volver. Otros están muy asustados como para salir. Hay gran confusión en sus corazones." Balthazar camino cerca y se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de la reina. Balthazar había sido uno de las grandes mentes que había logrado el tratado entre Merlín y los elfos y era bienvenido en el bosque mientras pudiera ayudar a quienes estaban dentro. "Como hay gran confusión en tu corazón."

La reina de los elfos siempre sabia lo que sucedía a su alrededor aun sin tener que mirar aquellos que le rodeaban. En este momento ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente. "Vamos, amigo, cuéntame."

"No hay nada que contar." Ella coloco la pluma que utilizaba para escribir sobre su escritorio y tomo las manos de el.

"Tienes las manos resecas. ¿Has estado intoxicándote nuevamente?" El retiro sus manos rápidamente, mirando a la pared. Una vez Balthazar Blake cerraba su corazón, todos en el bosque lo sabían, no había forma de que hablara. La reina le observo, sintiendo dolor por su amigo y cerro los ojos. "Deberías ir al Gran Salón. Hay muchos que necesitan ser sanados."

"Nunca he sido bueno en magia de sanación."

"Pues ve y aprende." Y ella regreso a su trabajo.

Por un momento Balthazar le observo. La mejor mentira que las féminas de todas las especies habían logrado distribuir como una verdad era que los hombres mandaban. Así que Balthazar se levanto y sin palabra alguna se dirigió al Gran Salón. Subiendo la capucha de su capa echa a mano, Balthazar entro a la gran sala de sueños y sanación. Todo estaba oscuro y camino sigilosamente entre los ocupantes, todos tumbados en el suelo durmiendo en comodidad. Una de las elfas se le acerco con una sonrisa.

"Sr. Blake," le susurro. "Siempre es un placer verlo."

"Imaria." Le dijo el hombre, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Viene por sanación?"

"No." Ella le observo por un segundo, como si no hubiera otra razón por la cual el estuviera ahí. "Me enviaron para aprender a sanar." Esto la hizo sonreír.

"Pues venga, tengo un grupo de recién llegados que se beneficiara mucho de su gran poder." Y en silencio caminaron por el oscuro salón, Balthazar observando aquellos tumbados, pensando que en algún momento el estuvo en esa situación. Ella lo condujo a la parte trasera, donde había muchos niños en el suelo. "Han llegado desde muy lejos, son hijos de hechiceros en batalla, nos los han enviado para mantenerlos a salvo."

"Ninguno parece herido."

"Algunas heridas no son físicas, Sr. Blake." Ella se inclino y le mostro como sanar el dolor en los corazones y mentes. Su suave mano cubriendo la frente de una niña de no más de cuatro anos, que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Sus ojos se cerraron, su anillo brillo y la niña se tranquilizo en su pequeña cama.

Era exactamente lo que Balthazar hacia cuando Dave tenía una pesadilla. "Creo que podre ayudar." Y comenzaron a caminar, deteniéndose sobre cada niño, sanando cada pequeño pensamiento. Balthazar había olvidado lo gratificante que podía ser ayudar algo tan inocente como la mente de un niño. Recordó hace mas de cien años, cuando tuvo a Dave por primera vez en brazos, como lloraba a lágrima viva y sin parar. Había querido sanar ese dolor con todo lo que era, todo lo que sabia, hubiera dado tu anillo y el Arcana Cabana solo por un momento de consuelo en el pequeño corazón de Dave. Ese amanecer Balthazar se detuvo a mirar con detenimiento la tranquilidad del Valle de Elfos.

"Dave quiere ir a Londres. Los rumores de la ultima batalla en Rusia son falsos, la ultima batalla será en Londres." Detrás de Balthazar la reina camino en silencio y se detuvo junto al hombre. "Tuvimos una discusión pero Dave ya es todo un Hechicero."

"Si su destino es ir a Londres entonces debe ir."

"Le dije que no quería que fuera, es muy peligroso."

"Con Maestro como tu, viejo amigo, con practica como lo que ha tenido contigo, dudo mucho que tenga algún inconveniente." Balthazar no dijo nada, sintiendo como la mano de ella se colocaba sobre su espalda. "El momento de dejar el nido y hacer sus propias obras a llegado. Su camino yace al sur y tu debes apoyarlo y esperar." Balthazar le sonrió.

"Es lo que hace todo padre, ¿no? Esperar."

"También debes continuar tu propia vida, viejo amigo. Ya es hora de seguir adelante."

"¿Tienes todo? ¿No falto nada?" Pregunto Balthazar mientras Dave cerraba la puerta trasera de la SUV. En efecto había empacado muchas cosas, pero también había dejado muchas otras.

"Todo esta adentro."

"¿Sabes a donde iras?"

"Al apartamento en la ciudad. Aun tienen los sellos de protección intactos y debió soportar la mayoría de las explosiones. Es un buen lugar para comenzar." Balthazar asintió y se acerco para entregarle una botella de aluminio insulado.

"Llévate esto. Te hará falta en batalla."

"¿Alcohol?"

"Agua. No importa cuanta bebas siempre estará llena." Dave le agradeció el gesto y después de un segundo se abrazaron. "Cuídate mucho."

"Sabes que lo hare." EL chico se separo y le observo por un segundo. "¿Que harás tu?"

"Habrán batallas por todo el país, este será uno de los focos principales. Lo defenderé hasta mi ultimo suspiro."

"¿Tu solo?"

"Muchos hechiceros ocultos en el bosque han mostrado interés en ayudar. Irán llegando en la semana." Dave asintió, sonriendo. "Espero verte pronto, Dave."

"Una vez termine la guerra, visitare." Dijo caminando al auto. Luego se volteo, como si tuviera la más grandiosa idea en todo el mundo. "Podremos tener una fiesta como la que tuvimos en Grecia."

"Con solo pensarlo estoy sufriendo la resaca." Y riendo Dave se marcho. Balthazar se mantuvo bajo en pórtico por varios minutos y cuando se volteo a las grandes paredes de piedra que creaban su nuevo hogar se dio cuenta de que no se sentía solo aun cuando no había nadie mas en el castillo.

Era mejor la confusión que la soledad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Sexto**

La reina había hablado a los hechiceros en sus dominios lo que estaba sucediendo. En Londres se libraría la gran última batalla, mientras que desviados por rumores muchos seguidores de Merlín se habían marchado a Rusia. La inmensa mayoría de estos hechiceros, incluyendo a Becky, decidieron volver a Londres para auxiliar como pudieran en la última batalla. Los más jóvenes, recogían sus mochilas, y los elfos le proveyeron con diferentes armas para mantenerse con vida. Veronica había discutido con Becky por horas, mientras la chica se preparaba, pero una vez había tomado la decisión no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"Si te preocupa tanto, ¿por que no vienes? Ya estas mucho mejor." Veronica sacudió su cabeza. Si se había recuperado, pero sin anillo no podía hacer nada. Los elfos habían entregado diferentes conductores de magia y Becky ahora poseía una gargantilla que era más practica de lo que parecía. Veronica aun no recibía nada que le pudiera ayudar como conductor de magia.

"Solo seria un estorbo. A demas me han dicho que mi destino yace al norte."

"¿Al norte? ¿Que hay al norte?"

"No lo se. Pero voy averiguar."

Ambas habían tomado su decisión y la noche que los jóvenes hechiceros retornaban a Londres había llegado. Era la primera vez, desde que Becky había caído bajo la tutela de Veronica que se separaban sin saber cuando volverían a verse. Se abrazaron por un largo rato mientras Veronica lloraba amargamente, pero una vez se separaron, le sonrió a Becky. Le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio su cabello rizado pero aun brillante. "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti, Veronica."

"No se cuando te vea de nuevo, Becky, pero nos veremos." Becky le aseguro que así seria y Veronica la observo alejarse con los demás.

La mañana siguiente los elfos que cuidaban de ella le entregaron su mochila, preparada con alimentos, la ropa que había traído y las botas que le habían quitado a su llegada al valle. Le entregaron unas zapatillas cómodas, que hacían juego con su traje largo, una capa con capucha y le indicaron hacia donde debía caminar.

"Sabrás a donde tienes que llegar cuando lo veas." Le dijo la reina, entregándole su anillo de vuelta. Veronica miro el objeto con sorpresa y la reina le sonrió. "Ve, antes de que salga el sol, para que puedas adelantar tu camino."

Veronica camino por horas, en una senda no muy marcada del bosque. Llego cierto momento que pensó que estaba perdida, pero logro concentrar su mente en nada y le pidió a su anillo que le indicara el norte; la luz le apunto el camino en el que andaba. Cruzo un pequeño riachuelo y se dio cuenta de que el bosque a su alrededor comenzó a verse mas lúgubre, mas como los bosques fuera del Valle de Elfos. Tuvo que sentarse a comer y podía escuchar pequeños pajarillos cantando, pero rápido se ocultaban. Podía escuchar, también, el sonido de explosiones, de batalla y luego silencio. Para dormir se acurruco en las raíces de un árbol enorme, pero no pudo descansar mucho por miedo a que la encontraran. Antes no pasaba tanto trabajo para viajo por que al menos tenia a Becky, pero sola recordó lo mucho que odiaba viajar. Se había instalado en New York hacia mas de cien años y era por la sencilla razón de que se aburría rápido estando sola. Luego Becky entro en su vida y viajo algo antes de volver a New York. En la mañana comió algo ligero, no tenia mucha hambre, y continuo su viaje. Pasada la tarde encontró una barda de piedra y su corazón se alegro mucho. ¡Tal vez era propiedad de alguien que no había escapado! Tal vez conseguiría un lugar caliente para dormir.

El sonido de batalla se escuchaba más cercano y se aseguro de que nadie la asechaba mientras seguía la barda. En cierto momento brinco sobre ella y continuo su camino dentro de la propiedad. El bosque se comenzó a disipar, ya adentro de la propiedad y Veronica considero detenerse para descansar. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, pero era mas seguro mantenerse quieta y evitar que algún seguidor de Morgana la asesinara. Se acurruco entre una piedra y un árbol que había crecido encorvado y no creo una fogata para mantenerse oculta.

Tampoco podía mantener su mente lo suficientemente clara como para lograr tal hazaña. Su magia la estaba abandonando y Veronica no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La guerra y el dolor le habían quitado lo único que le quedaba verdaderamente; Becky y su magia. Esa noche sollozo suavemente manchando su vestido con lagrimas de dolor.

Despertó con los murmullos de voces desconocidas. Aun oculta entre árbol y roca, Veronica escucho el plan de los jóvenes hechiceros. El plan era uno malo, para decir la verdad, y con pocas posibilidades de que si quiera lograran comenzarlo. Se escabulleron con la oscuridad, ocultos con la roca de la valla, mientras Veronica recogía lo mas silenciosamente su mochila. Los siguió por vario minutos, encontrando un hermoso jardín. Aun no había amanecido pero la poca luz que se filtraba por la cercanía del sol hizo que se detuviera a admirar el lugar. Seguía oculta pero no podía creer que un lugar como este aun existiera. Camino para entrar al jardín, recordando su niñez; había nacido en Inglaterra y había jugado en el jardín de nobles y reyes en trajes con lasos y trajes de falda ancha. Dejo caer su mochila mientras los jóvenes hechiceros entraron a la propiedad y la vieron. Aun asombrada, Veronica no se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba; hasta que alguien le empujo al suelo y la cubrió del ataque. Cubrió sus ojos, mientras una luz verde exploto frente a su protector, quien mantuvo la mano levantada.

Sus atacantes se habían desvanecido.

"¿Quien demonios e…?" Comenzó a gritar, volteándose a mirarla, su frase murió en sus labios, sus ojos azules observándola en sorpresa.

Era Balthazar Blake, en toda su gloria de hechicero, de pie delante de Veronica.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Septimo**

No se había percatado que se había lastimado su tobillo. Tal vez el susto, o la desesperación por llegar al _norte_ que tanto le habían avisado, pero no se había dado cuenta. Después de un momento de silencio durante su reencuentro, Balthazar se apresuro a levantar su mochila y halarla al castillo, pero ella dejo salir un pequeño grito de dolor y Balthazar tuvo que cargarla hasta el interior del edificio. Habían otros hechiceros en el área, luchando contra los pequeños ataques, todos muy ocupados para percatarse de lo que Balthazar Blake hacia. Aun en brazos la llevo al segundo piso, sin hablarle, y la deposito sobre un gran escritorio en el cuarto al final del pasillo. La fortaleza en la que vivía aun no había sido tomada, Veronica podía verlo por la forma en que todo estaba organizado, y habían pocas esperanzas de que eso sucediera.

A demás del escritorio, había una cama en la habitación y algunas cosas personales. Balthazar había tenido que entregar los cuartos en todo el castillo para que sus visitantes pudieran descansar. El hechicero saco un botiquín del escritorio y se sentó cerca, vendando su tobillo hinchado. "Disculpa que no te ofrezca algo de beber, he estado algo ocupado."

Veronica no dijo nada, pero sacudió la cabeza. Había comenzado a llorar una vez la había sentado como una niña en la madera, mientas lo observaba trabajar. Sus dedos seguían siendo ásperos, fuertes; su cabello estaba corto, su ropa sucia pero elegante. Había un olor a colonia sumamente suave, pero también olía a magia y humo. Tenia unos guantes que le cubrían la palma de la mano, y muchos anillos puestos que le hacían imposible a cualquier intruso identificar cual era el utilizado para realizar hechizos. Amenos que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca mientras Balthazar creaba un rayo de plasma lo que aseguraba que no sobreviviría. Balthazar le ofreció una toallita seca para sus lágrimas y se levanto. "Mantente aquí, si quieres descansa. Pero por ahora debo irme."

"Entiendo." Logro decir.

"Hay algo de comida en el cuarto a la derecha, si tienes hambre…"

"Gracias." El se volteo para marcharse, pero ella le sujeto el brazo. Balthazar se volteo a ella, deteniéndose, pero Veronica solo le miro por un momento. "Gracias." Le repitió y le permitió marcharse. No pudo mirar sus ojos.

Cuando Balthazar volvió ya era tarde en la noche. Veronica estaba acostada en la cama, aun despierta, cuando lo sintió llegar. Se quito sus zapatos, puntiagudos como tanto le gustaban, y por un momento estuvo quieto, luego salió del cuarto un momento, tal vez a bañarse por que cuando volvió trajo consigo el aroma de agua evaporada y jabón. Lo escucho moverse alrededor, secando su cabello, buscando ropa para dormir, abrió un libro y lo cerró pronto. Luego tomo una respiración profunda y subió a la cama sin molestarla. Ni siquiera la toco, pero se aseguro de que estuviera cubierta con una sabana caliente antes de voltearse y quedarse en su lado por el resto de la noche. Afuera la batalla continuaba, pero ya quedaban pocos intrusos.

Veronica durmió poco esa noche, preguntándose como podría crear un puente en el abismo que los separaba.

Balthazar se había ido cuando despertó.

El próximo día las batallas continuaron, una tras otra y oculta en la habitación Veronica se sentía inútil. Hubo algunas bajas de los hechiceros que ayudaban a Balthazar y sin otra opción Balthazar fue a la habitación y con los ojos la busco. La encontró escondida en la cama, su espalda contra la pared y sus rodillas ocultando su cara. Balthazar se apresuro a sacarla y la halo por un brazo. "No suelo obligar a nadie hacer nada, pero nos están matando afuera. ¡Necesito que vengas ayudarnos!"

"No puedo."

"¡Tienes que poder! ¡No hay otra opción!" Una explosión, demasiado cerca hizo que Balthazar se volteara con desespero, mientras Veornica trataba de ocultarse nuevamente. "¡Veronica muévete!"

"¡No tengo poder! ¡Mi magia se fue, no puedo ni crear un escudo para protegerme!" Le grito, asustada, mientras otra explosivo se escucho. Balthazar saco un cuchillo y se lo entrego a Veronica, quien sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Aclara tu mente y muévete!" Le dijo halando para que se levantara en pies. "¡Hazlo o estarás a la merced del los hijos de Morgana!" Le dijo, arrastrándola por el pasillo, haciendo que ella tratara de escapar, pero su fuerza era demasiada. Los intrusos ya habían entrado al castillo y los demás hechiceros con Balthazar estaban luchando. Se escuchaban disparos, espadas chocando, hubo uno de los intrusos que se atrevió entrar en motora al gran salón. Balthazar le lanzo un rayo de plasma, aun halando a Veronica.

La soltó una vez llegaron al final de las escaleras y se mantuvo a su lado, mientras era atacado una y otra vez. Un hombre corrió a Balthazar y lo apuñaleo varias veces, haciendo que Balthazar le golpeara y luego lo tirara al piso, antes de lanzarle con un poderoso hechizo de trueno. Veronica se volteo, gritándole a Balthazar que tuviera cuidado y sin pensar se lanzo sobre el aprendiz que trato de dispararle a Balthazar, apuñaleándolo y dejándolo caer al piso. Balthazar la miro por un segundo sorprendido, se inclino saco el cuchillo del cuerpo del aprendiz y entregándoselo le dio las gracias.

"¡No dejen que lleguen al cuarto final!" Grito Balthazar, mientras se movía al pasillo principal, Veronica le siguió, sintiendo que al fin podía moverse. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso del pasillo y sintió la energía entrando por la planta de sus pies, haciéndola detenerse para mirar sus pies. Levanto la mirada, un par de hechiceros le estaban atacando, pero lo vio en cámara lenta, como si no pudieran acercarse rápido. Veronica levanto su mano y su anillo brillo fuerte, lanzando una bola de fuego que empujo los intrusos hasta el pórtico. Su mente se lleno de pensamientos, de sentimientos, y se volteo para mirar a Balthazar quien le sonrió antes de seguir el camino. Los demás hechiceros con Balthazar le siguieron y una de los chicos se le acerco.

"¿De donde sacaste a esa mujer?" Le pregunto sorprendido con el ataque e tan alto nivel. Solo habían visto a Balthazar hacer tal hechizo. Balthazar volteo, vio el chico de la motora corriendo hacia ellos y le sonrió a su compañero.

"Es mi ex novia."

"Oh."

Abriendo la puerta, Balthazar observo como el motociclista cruzo y cayó por el precipicio. "Siempre caen en la trampa, aun no entiendo como." Alguien comenzó a disparar y Balthazar sonrió en su rabia. "Este es mío."

El pequeño grupo, ahora con su nueva integrante, retomaron el control de la propiedad antes de que cayera la noche. Veronica ayudo como pudo a sanar a los demás, y también a crear una barrera que protegería el castillo durante la noche. Para cuando sintió algo de hambre una de las hechiceras le dijo que podía, si gustaba, subir y darse un baño y cenar. Ellos se encargarían de vigilar y mantener la barrera levantada. Cansada como hacia décadas no se sentía, Veronica accedió y subió las escaleras. Su vestido, regalo de los elfos, estaba hecho un desastre; su manga estaba rota, la falda se había quemado, la habían rasgado en varias partes y había perdido varios botones en su espalda. Busco su mochila en el cuarto que Balthazar le había llevado y por un momento se pregunto si debería buscar otra habitación para dormir. Pero según había escuchado ya los cuartos estaban abarrotados. Tal vez le preguntaría Balthazar cuando subiera. Saco su otra ropa limpia y tomo una ducha rápida, asegurándose que no tuviera alguna herida que necesitara sanar, se seco rápido, se vistió y luego seco su cabello saliendo del baño para encontrar a Balthazar sentado en su escritorio, mirando su Encantus. Un grito de sorpresa se escapo de sus labios y Balthazar levanto la mirada.

Veronica sintió como la inspeccionaba, ella vestida en ropa interior y solo una camisa de botones que solía ser de el (lo único que quedaba del Arcana Cabana) y secando su pelo con su toalla.

"¿Como es eso de que no puedes hacer magia?" Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, pareciendo una tormenta en el medio del ancho mar, mientras se recostaba en la cómoda silla en que estaba. Su pregunta no tuvo una respuesta inmediata, pero Veronica aclaro su garganta y camino a la cama para sentarse y cubrirse. Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Balthazar le observo, en silencio, mientras lo hacia.

"Perdí la capacidad de aclarar mi mente. No se que sucede no puedo recoger suficiente energía para hacer magia."

Balthazar se mantuvo en silencio, considerando lo que le había dicho. Balthazar se había percatado de lo delgada que estaba, un factor que describía a todos los hechiceros que se sacrificaban por los humanos. Se había percatado de las sombras bajo sus ojos, lo que significaba no estaba descansando bien. Incluso se dio cuenta de cómo tenia miedo de la batalla, lo que significaba que ella había luchado, pero su alma estaba ya cansada. El inclino la cabeza, liberándola de la intensidad de su mirada. También se percato de que mantenía ese aire de aristócrata, esa belleza angelical y todo lo que lo había atraído hacia ella desde un principio. La noche anterior había sido toda una prueba para sus nervios, sus deseos y su paciencia. Pero en especial una prueba para su autocontrol.

"¿Horvath te hizo sufrir mucho?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Tuve una… _platica_ con Horvath. Me dijo que se habían casado. ¿Sufriste después de que se marcho?" Ella le observo con ojos sorprendidos. "No tienes que mirarme así, si el te hacia feliz entonces yo so…"

"¿Como puedes decir eso! ¡Horvath fue nadie para mi! Solo fuimos almorzar por que quería preguntarme sobre mi Encantus y las tutorías de Becky!" Balthazar no reacciono, pero tampoco le creyó sus palabras. Ella se había levantado y lo miraba incrédula, desde el otro lado del cuarto. "¡Lo mande al infierno cuando me pregunto sobre la pócima de la inmortalidad! ¡Yo solo te amo a ti!"

"Claro, por eso me lo ocultaste."

"¡Te lo oculte por que buscaba la razón de Horvath quería a Dave! ¡Pero una vez me pidió saber mas sobre la pócima entendí lo que el buscaba! ¡El solo quería ser inmortal, no estar conmigo! ¡Nos quería separar para conseguir cual era la receta correcta!"

Balthazar apretó sus ojos cerrados con sus dedos. "Y la consiguió." La forma en que Veornica se puso pálida le hizo sonreír amargamente. "Se la dio a Dave por error y luego el bebió el veneno. Llevan años muertos."

Aun no podía entender como se mantenía tan calmado, tal vez los años de paciencia que había ejercitado su espíritu, tal vez el solo tenerla al otro lado de la habitación solo hacia que todo estuviera bien. Con sus pulgares pincho el puente de su nariz, y respiro hondo.

"¿Por que te fuiste?" Le pregunto ella después de un momento de silencio, aun de pie y parecía algo desolada. Olvido el consejo que le dio la reina, por que tal vez Balthazar ya sabía que ella buscaba sus ojos para ver su alma. Balthazar la miro, sobre el marco de sus espejuelos, como lo hizo hace tanto tiempo, y tomo su tiempo para contestar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Octavo**

"Por Dave."

"Por favor…"

"Dave me pidió que nos fuéramos. Le dolía mucho estar en New York."

"¿Y a ti no?"

"Claro que si. Cada calle me recordaba a ti, en cada pie cuadrado estabas tú, en cada lugar. Incluso mi tienda, mi casa y mi cama. Pero no me moví a olvidarte; Dave fue el que me pidió que nos fuéramos a conocer el mundo. No puedo negarle nada a Dave, lo sabes muy bien." Veronica lo observo, su sinceridad le partió el corazón. "Dave solía llorar todas las noches después de llevarlo a casa, solo en su cuarto. No se si el sabia que yo lo escuchaba, pero a veces me sentaba en mi cama y solo lo podía escuchar llorar. Pero no me acercaba a su habitación a menos que me llamara."

Verónica no entendió la moraleja de la historia.

"El que Dave estuviera llorando en su habitación, encerrado, no significa que yo no sufriera con el." Le conto sobre como se enteraron que Becky tenia novio, sobre como destruyo a Dave y el mismo día la vieron con Horvath. Como fue demasiado para ellos y su pequeño mundo llamado Arcana Cabana. Luego le conto sobre Horvath y el castillo, sobre por que se habían mantenido fuera de la ecuación que creo la guerra. Omitió los detalles de su alcoholismo y las parrandas constantes de Dave, no considero que ella debería saber de ellas, aun.

Veronica lo escucho, en cierto momento cayendo en la cama, sentada mientras lloraba. Balthazar se levanto del escritorio, con toda la intención de salir de la habitación pero se detuvo frente de ella, mirándola llorar sin expresión en su cara.

"Cuando Horvath me dijo que se habían casado se derrumbo lo poco que tenia. Me tomo dos años poder levantarme sin pensar en ti, o en irme a la cama sin pensar en hacerte el amor." Ella levanto la mirada y Balthazar la observo por un momento. "Me ha tomado toda una vida encontrarte pensando que tendría que enterrar y ahora que no tengo que hacerlo se me ha ido la vida en olvidarte." Los ojos de ella se cerraron y lo escucho moverse, pensando que se marchaba, pero luego sintió sus ásperas manos en la piel de sus pies. Sorprendida abrió los ojos para ver como Balthazar se había arrodillado frente a ella, sus manos acariciando sus pies hasta los tobillos, luego subiendo hasta las rodillas y luego a sus caderas, donde metió sus dedos en el elástico de su ropa interior y la removió. Los pulmones de Veronica se sacudían, mientras su sangre comenzaba a hervir la poca razón que quedaba en su cerebro, el la miraba con ojos azules y peligrosos; como si ella fuera solo una pieza de placer.

Ridículamente feliz, Veronica dejo salir un gemido cuando las manos de el volvieron a sus rodillas y las separaron. Se acomodo entre sus piernas, apretándose contra ella. Veronica dejo salir un pequeño grito mientras ella lo sentía hinchado contra su centro. Estaba aun cubierto, pero era evidente su deseo. La cara de Balthazar estaba sumamente cerca de la de ella, pero el no se acerco a besarla; Veronica quería que lo hiciera, pero no se atrevió a robarle un beso. Forzada a inclinarse en sus manos, para poder mantenerse tan cerca de el, lo escucho liberar un gemido suave, sus labios aun cerca de ella. "¿Ves lo que me haces, Veornica, ves tu efecto en mi?" Sin tener mucha fuerza de voluntad el soltó las rodillas de Veronica, pero ella las mantuvo abiertas mientras el se desabrochaba el pantalón.

¿Cuantas veces Veronica había soñado algo similar? ¿Cuantas veces había deseado sentir sus caricias sobre su piel? Balthazar la aguanto por los muslos, su cuerpo recordando fielmente el de ella y se apresuro a tomarla. Veronica no estaba preparada para la repentina invasión y perdió el balance, cayendo a la cama. Balthazar continúo sus movimientos, mientras ella levanto sus manos para pedirle que esperara, que le diera un segundo, pero Balthazar le aguanto las manos y se enterró completamente en ella, haciéndola gemir en alta voz. Se mantuvieron quietos, como solían hacerlo hace tantos años atrás, y Veronica sollozo pero de alegría.

Balthazar odiaba tener que tratarla así, pero si quería que ella entendiera lo que el sentía, haría cualquier cosa. "¿Horvath te dijo que te amaba?" Le pregunto en voz ronca, inclinándose a mirarla a los ojos. Veronica lo miro con ojos llenos de muchas emociones; miedo, placer, dolor, amor… Le repitió la pregunta, sacudiéndola un poco con un movimiento brusco de sus caderas, haciéndola gemir.

"¡No!" dijo ella en una respuesta apresurada, mezclada con un gemido.

Balthazar sabia que tenia el control que necesitaba y soltó las manos de Veronica, quien las mantuvo al lado de su cuerpo y comenzó a quitar los botones de la camisa que llevaba, sus respiraciones algo profundas y temblosa, sacudiendo sus pulmones. Separo las mitades de la camisa descubriendo los pechos perfectos que recordaba, sus labios ansiosos por besarlos. "¿Horvath te toco así?" Le pregunto de nuevo, voz aun ronca, ojos clavándose en los de ella. Veronica tenía lágrimas en los ojos, otras ya habían corrido por los lados de su cara, empapando su cabello. Cuando no contesto Balthazar volvió a moverse, sus caderas chocando fuertemente contra las de ella.

"¡No!" Le dijo, en voz desesperada y adolorida.

"Di que eres mía. ¡Di que aun en ese entonces eras mía!" Le demando, sus ásperas manos moviéndose para levantar su espalda y escurarse alrededor se los hombros de ella. "¡Dilo!" Le dijo, mientras los ojos de ella se aclaraban un poco.

"Soy tuya."

"Dilo de nuevo." Dijo inclinándose, dándole un suave empujón a sus caderas que comenzaban a retirarse mientras hablaba. Ella gimió bajo el y sus ojos se cerraron, Balthazar la sacudió un poco con sus brazos, haciendo que Veronica volverá a mirarlo.

"¡Soy tuya, siempre lo he sido!" Le dijo gimiendo, ganándose el beso que suplicaban sus labios darle. Veronica sollozo nuevamente, besándolo de vuelta mientras sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta harmonía. Balthazar le beso las mejillas, bajo por su cuello y separándose ligeramente ataco su pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando la suave piel. Veronica levanto sus manos, por fin libre de tocarlo y aguanto sus costados, moviéndose sus caderas para amarlo más. Balthazar envolvió sus labios varias veces alrededor de los dulces pechos, antes de separarse y poner sus manos en la cintura de Veronica, gruñir y comenzar a moverse mas rápido. Veronica arqueo el cuerpo, finalmente rompiéndose alrededor de Balthazar, gimiendo al techo mientras Balthazar gruñendo, hundió sus dedos en la suave piel.

Estaba jadeando, cansado de tanto huir, aun enterrado en la mujer que amaba y no pudo evitar sollozar. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y podía sentir su efecto consolador. "Te amo, nunca te olvide, te amo. Nunca pude estar con otra como estuve, estoy contigo. No valía la pena si no eras tu. Te amo. Te amo." Continuo hablando, jadeando, y finalmente se inclino abrazarla, los brazos largos y suaves de ella arropándolo. Lo sintió desesperado, buscando toda la piel que pudiera acariciar besando sus hombros, su clavícula, el tope de sus pechos. Murmurando cuanto la amaba. Veronica sintió su corazón latiendo fuerte, la alegría volvía a su vida con cada pequeña declaración, y cuando el se levanto para limpiar su cara y salir del cuerpo de ella, Veronica se sentó, sus piernas aguantándolo cerca, para besarlo.

Sus labios seguían siendo tan suaves como los recordaba. Balthazar le aguanto la cara, con ambas manos, y continúo besándola, las manos de Veronica levantando el polo que usaba, separando sus labios para levantar la pieza de ropa. Balthazar removió la camisa sobre los brazos de Veronica, separando sus labios para besar su cuello y hombros. "Ah, Balthazar, Te amo. También te amo. Tanto, tanto." Ella le murmuro, besando su mejilla, y retirando sus largas piernas.

"También te amo." Le dijo, su aliento caliente y dulce contra su piel.

"Ven, sube conmigo a la cama." Ella le dijo, moviéndose al centro del colchón, completamente desnuda. "Ven, demuéstramelo."

Balthazar se desnudo rápidamente y subió al colchón, con ojos llenos de pasión, incluso lujuria, mientras la observaba. Veronica se lamio los labios, haciendo que el gimiera con la expectativa de besarla, y extendió sus brazos para que fuera a ella. Se abrazaron, tocando y besándose, ambos respiraban hondo, deseándose. "Tienes el cabello mucho mas corto de lo que recuerdo."

"Tu también."

"El tuyo era mas hermoso." La beso, sus manos bajando por sus costados y encontró los huesos de sus costillas, de sus caderas y muslos. "Y estas mas delgada."

"No importa, no importa." Balthazar la levanto sobre si, no quería hacerle daño poniendo todo su peso sobre ella, y Veronica gimió, levantando sus caderas y dándole la bienvenida a su cuerpo. "Tócame, por favor, tócame." Balthazar levanto las manos, tocando la piel de su amada como había soñado por tanto tiempo. Ella hacia gestos de placer, sus manos sobre el esternón de Balthazar, mientras Balthazar escurría sus manos como agua sobre la piel de ella. Noto cicatrices que no estaban ahí hace tantos años, su poca nutrición era evidente, lo que los años la habían maltratado. Balthazar gimió, pero mas por que su corazón se rompió por todo lo que no conocía ella había experimentado.

Se levanto y deteniendo sus movimientos, estrecho a Veronica en brazos. Se quedaron quietos, como los amantes de un libro de Tantra, estrechándose uno al otro. Balthazar quería consolarla, pero solo pudo abrazarla; los años se habían llevando esas palabras y comentarios tan elocuentes que solía decirle la poesía lo había abandonado. Pero los sentimientos que quiso expresar lograron alcanzar a Veornica, quien arrano la espalda de Balthazar buscando donde sujetarse y comenzó a llorar. "Cuéntame, Veronica. Dime todo lo que paso."

Ella no quería, pero Balthazar insistió en que el debía conocer todo sobre ella, haciendo que Veronica se inclinara para esconderse entre su pecho y cuello, sus manos acariciando su hombro y finalmente sus mejillas y frente. Balthazar escucho, devolviendo las caricias, toda la historia. Como se quedo con el Arcana Cabana y tuvo que utilizarlo de refugio, la repentina extensión de vida de Becky, su viaje a Europa ocultando que eran hechiceras, sus días en la calle, en la pequeña ciudad y en el Valle de Elfos. Balthazar la beso y lloro con ella cuando recordó que Becky se había ido a Londres, internamente Balthazar sabia que Dave encontraría a Becky y solo esperaba que terminara como las cosas terminaron con Veronica.

Ella quería hacer el amor de nuevo, pero Balthazar le pregunto de nuevo. "Lo que no me has explicado es por que no puedes hacer magia." Veronica lo miro, ni siquiera ella sabia por que no lo podía hacer. "Debe haber una razón lógica."

"Me preguntaste si había sufrido mucho, con lo de Horvath y no se que tonterías."

"Ah si. Pero queda descartado." El miro la roca del techo un rato, ella inclinada contra su pecho, sus dedos acariciándolo suavemente. De repente el se levanto, colocándola en la cama. "Déjame-" Le beso los labios. "Déjame intentar algo." Ella sonrió, mientras el se metía fácilmente entre sus piernas y en su húmedo centro. Suspirando ella lo recibió, mirándole la cara. "Cuando te busque y llegaste al pasillo principal, lograste hacer magia muy poderosa." Veronica gimió, el no se movía, al contrario, solo se acomodo sobre ella mirándola. Sus manos le aguantaban los hombros mientras sus ojos se mantenían conectados. "Creo que fue el sufrimiento el dolor de nuestra separación lo que hizo que cerraras la conexión con la magia."

"¿Que?" Le pregunto, solo entendiendo la mitad de lo que decía.

"Ah," le beso el hombro, sus ojos llenos de esa necesidad que ella también sentía, y al levantarse parecía mas tranquilo. "Nos pasa a todos en algún momentos, pero los que hemos bebido la pócima somos mas susceptibles. Has perdido las ganas de vivir, amada." Ella gimió nuevamente, atrapada bajo su peso, imposible el moverse, aun cuando quería forzarlo.

"No es así."

"Claro que si, Veronica."

"No…" Movió su cabeza a un lado, escapando de sus ojos. "Por favor, muévete por favor." El se negó.

"Shh, shh, shh, tranquila. Shhh."

"Ah, Balthazar, por favor…"

"Shh, amada, tranquila. Sientes que tienes ganas de vivir, pero la vida te aplasta. Sientes que estas luchando con todo tu ser, pero yo no siento mas que tu cuerpo temblando. Es lo mismo con la vida. Cuando estés mas tranquila, tengas todo claro en tu vida, ahí la magia volverá a ti."

"Ah, ¿por… por que haces esto?"

"Probando mi punto, amada, primero debes ver como la vida es para después liderar con ella. Acción y reacción, amada." Sus palabras eran suaves, mientras la presión entre las piernas de Veronica se intensificaba. Ella no estaba segura por que, pero aun así quieto, Balthazar estaba haciendo caos en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ella gimió de nuevo, sus manos levantándose contra su pecho, pero Balthazar no se movió. Veronica trato de levantarse contra el pero Balthazar solo le beso los hombros, levantando la cabeza para continuar observándola. Veronica comenzó a gemir fuertemente, sus piernas tratando de moverse, tratando de conseguir algún tipo de fricción. Balthazar seguir susurrándole lo mismo. "Shh, amada, shh, pronto, ya pronto."

Veronica no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo pedazos bajo el de el, mientras el la miraba con una mirada serena, incluso sonriendo, mientras ella se quebrantaba. "Shh, aquí esta, shh, Veronica. Te amo." Le susurro mientras Veronica inclino su cabeza contra el cuello de Balthazar y dejo salir un grito de placer, su cuerpo ondulando alrededor de el. Balthazar la beso, finalmente, y la aguanto hasta que comenzó a relajarse. Pero luego se alzo, halo las largas piernas para aguantarlas cerradas contra su pecho y comenzó a moverse contra sus caderas. Balthazar la observo gemir, revolcarse de pasión y hasta cierto punto no pudo evitar observar el movimiento de sus pechos con cada uno de sus empujones. Veronica no sabia que hacer. El la tenía bien sujetada, y sus manos no paraban de moverse, enredándose en su cabello, con la sabana, aguantando la almohada. Finalmente Balthazar soltó las piernas, se inclino en sus manos y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, sus labios tomando uno de los pechos de Veronica. Ella volvió a arquearse, el nombre de el escapando sus labio mientras sus ojos se cerraban y todo se volvía oscuro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Noveno**

"Mientras el mundo se ordena," Le dijo Balthazar cuando despertó, y justo después de besarle la frente. "Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo." Ella accedió de inmediato. "Una vez todo este tranquilo quiero que busquemos a nuestros tontos aprendices y nos casemos."

Ella sonrió. "¿Podemos casarnos en el jardín? Es tan hermoso."

"Donde quieras, después que digas que serás mi esposa."

"Tonto."

"¿Ahora soy un tonto?"

"Si."

"¿Por que?"

"Después de siete anos de convivir juntos, la ley en Encantus dicta que ya somos marido y mujer." Hubo un momento de silencio de parte de Balthazar y luego la beso en la frente.

"¡Acabas de firmar tu acta de matrimonio! ¡No saldremos de esta habitación en siete anos!" Y luego le hizo el amor. El único predicamento de Balthazar al momento era saber cuanto tiempo le tomaría al mundo ordenarse.

'  
'

El predicamento de Dave al momento era otro completamente diferente. Las fuerzas aliadas habían sido aplastadas ya en cuatro batallas. Se acercaba del fin de los seguidores a Merlín si no se hallaba una solución, o mas hechiceros de esa orden. Al llegar al apartamento que le había mencionado a Balthazar, Dave encontró un refugio para humanos y heridos. Trato de ayudar lo más posible pero cuando los demás se percataron de quien era le pidieron que fuera al campo de batalla y consiguiera la victoria. No era lo mismo decirlo que hacerlo.

Logro reunir un grupo pequeño de hechiceros y los trajo a una pequeña conferencia pidiendo que le informaran la situación.

"Las fuerzas de Morgana y la misma Morgana reencarnada consiguieron romper los sellos del Canal de la Mancha y avanzas a pasos agigantados. Llegaron a Londres hace tres días y no parecen tener puntos débiles."

"¿Que buscan?"

"A Blake. Y a ti. El primer teniente de Morgana y sus seguidores parecen tener ansias locas por hablar con ustedes." Dave no tenía la menor idea de quien podría ser.

"¿Para que? ¿Inmortalidad?"

"No. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden destruir a Morgana." Un silencio tenso lleno el pequeño espacio que quedaba y todos los hechiceros de menor rango se miraron unos a otros.

"Si por casualidad Morgana les informa de cómo Balthazar y yo lograremos tal cosa, déjenme saber." Otro silencio, pero lleno de incredulidad. "Es cierto, no sabemos como destruir a Morgana."

Boquiabiertos los demás hechiceros lo observaron. "¿Entonces cual es el plan?"

"Improvisar." Dave no parecía preocupado, lo que hizo que los demás se quedaran tensos. "Bueno, ¿cuantos somos?"

"¿Sin contar los heridos? Ochentaicinco."

"¿Y con los heridos?"

"Doscientos treinta y siete."

Dave respiro hondo. "Necesito un trago."

Dave considero un ataque directo pero los hechiceros lo llevaron al techo y le mostraron lo que debía atacar. No había nada a simple vista. Dave saco los binoculares que había empacado y miro. Sobre una de las dos torres del puente levadizo de Londres se podía apreciar una fémina; en ropas negras, cabello rojo largo, a su lado un hombre. Estaban hablando de espaldas a Dave, quien considero teleportarse… Pero la mujer se volteo y Dave tuvo que bajar los binoculares. Le había mirado a los ojos.

"Ya veo." Se dijo así mismo, mirando el suelo.

Hubiera sido buena idea traer a Balthazar.

"¿Cree que Blake vendrá?" Pregunto uno de sus seguidores, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Dave no contesto.

La mayoría de los ataques ocurrían durante la noche, asique durante un par de días estuvieron saliendo temprano en la noche y volvían tarde en la mañana. Dave logro mantenerse en pie, pero los pocos hechiceros que tenía comenzaban a agotarse después de las primeras semanas. La mayoría eran aprendices aun y jóvenes. Dave tenia la ventaja de todos los anos que estuvo de parranda con Balthazar y el ya ser un nivel mas alto. Nuevos luchadores comenzaron aparecer y afortunadamente se les unieron sin pensar en las desventajas. Según su historia venían del Valle de los Elfos lo que hizo que la gran mayoría de los que ya estaban luchando se sorprendieran y hasta dudaran de ellos. Dave sonrió pero no era quien para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Durante las próximas noches Dave vio una mejoría en todo aspecto; defensa, sanación, rapidez. Una semana después lograron su primera victoria.

"La oscuridad no me quitara esto." Se dijo durante el día, tratando de dormir. La próxima noche las fuerzas enemigas se movieron con mayor fuerza y números. Dave era uno del os últimos en retirarse siempre y esa noche no era excepción. Durante un ataque se oculto en un oscuro pasillo, evitando los pedazos de roca que volaban a su alrededor. Habían otros como el ocultándose, la gran mayoría heridos. Tuvo que levantar varias paredes de concreto con magia para sacar algunos, todos apresurándose a escapar dejándolo solo. Pensaba que los había sacado a todo apunto de marcharse pero escucho un gemido de dolor. Se volteo otra vez y vio una pared que no había tocado, se apresuro a levantarla, pasando dificultad aun con su magia…

La mujer estaba tratando de salir de entre un muro de hechiceros muertos, solo podía ver sus manos moverse. Dave halo de su blusa y la levanto contra su pecho. "¿Estas…?" Su corazón se detuvo mirando a la mujer mientras en algún punto cercano algún hechicero enemigo logro hacer explotar lo que quedaba de un edificio cercano.

Era Becky.

Estaba bañada en sangre, temblando y tal vez en shock. La llevo de vuelta al apartamento, cargándola para poder apresurarse y se encargo de bañarla, ponerle algo de ropa limpia y la hizo descansar sobre la cama. Cuando no se durmió y pedía salir a buscar a sus amigos, Dave tuvo que ponerla a dormir hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara. Esa noche nadie salió a luchar, de ninguno de los bandos. Dave se mantuvo al lado de Becky sin escuchar palabra alguna, solo necesitaba pensar.

Necesitaba hablar con Balthazar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Decimo **

Becky despertó en una cama caliente, cubierta con ropa buena y limpia. Tenía hambre, pero al no saber donde estaba no se atrevió a moverse. La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto, bien formado entro de espaldas. Venia cargando una caja grande y aparentemente pesada. Entro, volteo y cerro la puerta con el pie; en sus manos la caja y de su boca colgaba una bolsa de papel. Miro la cama, la bolsa cayendo sobre la caja y Becky dejo de respirar. "Bueno, que agradable que hayas despertado."

"Dave." Le dijo sorprendida, el le sonrió y coloco la caja en la esquina donde había un librero lleno. "¿Eres realmente tu?"

"Si. No me recuerdas bien, ¿verdad? Hace mucho que no nos vemos." Le dijo aun sonriendo y sentándose cerca. Becky lo observo, apreciando los cambios. A diferencia de lo que el pensaba ella si lo recordaba como el chiquillo aquel flaco y con poca seguridad en si mismo, con el cabello largo, piernas y brazos aun no muy coordinados y poco conocimiento sobre como vestir bien, pero dulce. Un muchacho bueno y con ojos brillantes, con buena memoria, bueno para matemáticas, para conversaciones y para solamente compartir el silencio. Este hombre había salido de ese Dave y los cambios se podían apreciar a simple vista. Seguía igual de alto, pero se era tan maduro, su cabello aun era largo pero había tomado una tonalidad tenue ya no brillaba, sus brazos eran mas anchos, sus ojos mas profundos, su magia mas fuerte. Aun podía sonreír fácilmente pero no se le acercaba con la misma facilidad. "No sabes que alegría tuve al saber que eras hechicera también. Si me hubieras dicho hace tanto tiempo atrás tal vez hubiéramos practicado en mi circulo sobre el Arcana Cabana." Aun podía decir cosas cursi, que hacían sonreír a Becky. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Bien." Becky se atrevió acercarse, sin importar que solo tenia una camisa y ropa interior puesta, arrodillándose frente a el. El continúo mirándola, sin perturbación alguna, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ya no era fácil ponerlo nervioso. "Te extrañe." Le confeso, esperando alguna reacción. El continúo contemplándola con dulzura pero no dijo nada. "¿Como has estado?"

"Ocupado. Balthazar aun me tiene trabajando como su chico de mandados." Dave no podía creer que se continuara viendo tan dulce como cuando la encontró en el gran salón del valle de Elfos. Era más fuerte, estaba llena de determinación. "¿Tienes alguien que estés buscando?" Le pregunto suavemente, haciendo que ella lo mirara por un segundo sin entender. "¿Alguien que busques?" _¿Alguien que ames mas de lo que jamás me has amado?_ No pregunto y se mordió la lengua mientras ella bajaba la mirada. Dave se prometió que nunca le preguntaría tal cosa. Después de todo, ¿como saber si ella lo había amado como el pensaba?

"No. Solo Veronica."

"Bueno, ¿donde esta? ¿Se separaron hace mucho?" Becky sacudió la cabeza.

"No esta perdida. Ella fue al norte y yo vine acá."

"Bueno." Dave se levanto, después de sonreírle y se movió a abrir la caja que traía. Becky lo observo inspeccionar su interior; había cajas mas pequeñas, un modelo de un auto y algo de ropa cubriendo todo. Becky tuvo frio y halo las sabanas para cubrir sus piernas. "No tienes que volver a la batalla esta noche. Si gustas puedes quedarte a sanar heridas y salir alguna otra noche." El volvió a cerrar la caja y tomo la bolsa que había colocado en la mesita. "Ten, come algo. Yo voy a dormir." Ella tomo la bolsa mientras el se movió a los pies de la cama, donde Becky vio un colchón en el suelo, oculto entre pared y cama. El se sentó sobre el colchón y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

"¿Es tarde?"

"O temprano. Depende del punto de vista. Son las 11:30 a.m." Ella asintió y abrió la bolsita. Dave suspiro, aparentemente contento de poder descansar y se quedo callado. Becky saco un emparedado, una manzana verde, una botella de agua y una barra de su chocolate preferido. En silencio, para no molestar a Dave, comenzó a llorar.

Becky se mantuvo en el refugio las primeras noches, para complacer a Dave, sanando los herido que ya estaban y los que llegaban. Pero pronto volvió a la batalla, sabia cuanto era necesario que todos los que pudieran lucharan, a eso venia después de todo. Por alguna razón que ella no entendía siempre terminaba en las mini unidades que incluían a Dave. A el no parecía molestarle y muchas ocasiones le dijo que era bueno que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte; después de todo gracias a ella muchas de las batalla se habían ganado. Lucharon por varios meses, cada día ganando mas terreno hasta el punto en que podían caminar por las calles adjuntas al refugio sin encontrar enemigo alguno. Lograron hechizar otro edificio para hacer un pequeño hospital, pero aun así el apartamento de Dave y todo el edificio en el que estaba seguía lleno. Becky se sintió egoísta, pero continuo compartiendo la habitación con Dave, ella en la cama espaciosa y el en el colchón en el suelo. El no se quejaba de los arreglos y ella ni los menciono.

Dave parecía pasarla bien no importando con quien estuviera y lograba hacer amigos fácilmente. Becky quería unírsele, pero no sabía como acercarse. Aun cuando luchaban, dormían y comían juntos era como si estuvieran a millas uno del otro. Sinceramente la estaba comenzando a volver loca pero tampoco se atrevió a decirle nada. Muchos de los otros hombres en la casa comenzaron a merodear a Becky, pero pronto se alejaban, usualmente por que se esparcía el rumor de que ella era la pareja de Dave.

"¿No te molesta que digan que somos pareja?" Le pregunto una mañana, el ya estaba cubierto con su sabana, sus pies visibles al final del colchón.

"Ninguno de esos hombres te convenía, Becky. Solo querían pasar un buen rato." Le dijo, desde su almohada, ojos aun cerrados.

"Pero significa que ninguna de las chicas se te acercara." Las palabras salieron rápido, para que Dave no se percatara de la acides con que las mencionaba.

"No importa; no estamos aquí para buscar pareja."

"Dave—"

"No hay problema, Becky. Duérmete." Ella apago la luz de la lámpara junto a su cama y se acostó, pero seguía pensando que esos rumores no debían seguir. Durante la noche hablo con varias compañeras, preguntando si podía dormir en sus cuartos, pero todos los apartamentos estaban abarrotados, incluyendo los del pequeño hospital y de los otros edificios que habían logrado arreglar. "Así que te quieres mudar." Le comento Dave dos días después, mientras comían en la habitación. Ella lo miro sorprendida. "Vamos Becky es una comunidad pequeña y no se por que me cuentan todo lo que sucede, hasta los detalles que no quiero conocer." Dijo, lo último parecía hacerle recordar algo que no quería y se sacudió.

"Solo… no quiero que piensen cosas que no son de ti."

"Becky, ya lo hacen. Si es por el rumor que se esta corriendo…"

"¡Además, tu necesitas tu cama! No puedes dormir en el suelo." Ella dijo, en defensa del bien de Dave, mientras cubría su sonrojo. Dave la miro por un segundo.

"Estuve durmiendo en el suelo por dos años. Visite el Tíbet y entrene en sus técnicas de meditación. El suelo es muy cómodo una vez te acostumbras."

"Dave."

"No, Becky. Quédate en el cuarto, si te molesta que este durmiendo ahí…"

"No es eso, es que… siento que te estoy quitando tu privacidad."

"¿Y yo no hago lo mismo?" Ella no dijo nada. "Es mejor dormir con alguien en quien confías, que dormir con un ojo abierto en miedo de que alguien de tu propio grupo se le ocurra hacer locuras, ¿no crees?" Su lógica era buena, además Becky había escuchados rumores de que en otras colonias alrededor del país y el mundo, los hombres se escurrían en los dormitorios de las mujeres para violarlas. Si alguno se le ocurría hacer esto en la colonia donde Dave estaba este no podría perdonarse nunca si le ocurría a Becky. Ella bajo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de aun cuando le había roto el corazón el seguía cuidando de ella. "Además dormirás en el suelo y con frio y todos en esta habitación sabemos como te levantas cuando no duermes bien." Le dijo en son de broma, para aligerar la tensión en la habitación.

Esa noche un compañero de Dave, un viejo amigo de parrandas y hechicería, falleció. Había sido sorprendido mientras sanaba a una compañera y su muerte era difícil de describir. Dave encontró su cuerpo despedazado y después de limpiar el área del enemigo recogió los pedazos. Becky lo encontró por la gran torre de humo; Dave creo una gran cama con pedazos de madera y papel periódico para quemar el cuerpo de su amigo. Mientras Dave observaba el cuerpo desaparecer, Becky se le acerco y le puso una mano en la espalda. Durante el día Dave estuvo sentado en el borde de la cama de Becky, observando la nada. Becky busco algo para que cenara, agua y uno de los sanadores le entrego una botella a mitad de vodka. Becky le agradeció y se lo llevo todo, pasando algo de trabajo cuando llego a la puerta, pero logro entrar sin derramar nada y se acerco a Dave. "Tienes que comer algo."

"No tengo hambre." El respondió rápido, sin mirarla. Becky coloco el plato hondo lleno de sopa frente de el con los cubiertos y la botella de agua.

"No puedo obligarte a comer, ¿pero como vas aguantar el vodka si no tienes comida en el estomago?" El se volteo a preguntarle de que hablaba, cuando ella levanto la botella.

Becky nunca había visto alguien beberse un plato de sopas tan rápido en su vida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Capitulo Decimo Primero**

"Harry tenia un gran espíritu de luchador. También tenia una resistencia insuperable para beber." Le dijo Dave a Becky, sirviéndose un sorbo de vodka mientras la chica se bebía su trago. Dave aguanto su trago y le sirvió un poco más a Becky. "Por Harry."

"Por Harry." Y bebieron.

Dave estaba acostumbrado a la bebida, pero se sentía contento de poder darse con trago con Becky mientras hablaban de la muerte... _Eso suena tétrico_, pensó bebiendo. "Creo que su muerte debería ser testamento de lo que hemos hecho por las próximas generaciones; humanos y hechiceros. Deberían hacerle un monumento."

"No solo a Harry, a todos los hechiceros caídos."

"Seria una hermosa obra de arte." Dijo Dave, soltando la botella vacía y bebiendo la mitad de su vaso, entregándole el último sorbo a Becky. "¿Tu estudiaste arte, por que no creas un monumento?" La botella volvió a llenarse, lo que Becky observo por un momento, pero realmente no entendía por que sucedió. Luego proceso lo que Dave le había pedido y se volteo a el.

"¡Ja! Puedo darte la idea pero soy pésima para dibujar."

"Balthazar es bueno dibujando, estoy seguro que con gusto te ayudara."

"Si sobrevivo, te prometo hacerlo."

"Si." Dave dijo suavemente, sin saber aun que Becky era como el, bajando la cabeza. Becky se levanto de la silla giratoria frente al escritorio, murmurando que debería acostarse para pasar la resaca pronto, pero termino de pie frente a Dave. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, en lo que se había vuelto, en lo que pensaba, en cuanto lo amaba… Pero solo le acaricio el cabello.

"No le contare a nadie si lloras." El rio y bajo la cabeza de nuevo. No estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para olvidar, solo deliciosamente ebrios. Dave inclino la cabeza un poco mas y Becky se acerco para sentir como el le tocaba su espalda baja y temblaba.

"La oscuridad nunca me quitara esto." Le susurro Dave, pero Becky no entendió, respirando hondo. Dave levanto de repente la cara y miro los ojos de Becky, quien le sonrió. Enderezándose, aun sentado, halo a Becky para abrazarla; Becky se inclino y lo abrazo mientras acurrucaba la cabeza de el contra su cuello. Se mantuvieron así por un rato, hasta que Dave respiro hondo contra su cuello, enviando pequeños temblores por toda la espalda de Becky. Ella no se movió, queriéndolo abrazar un rato mas; Dave le beso el cuello. Sus manos aguantaron a Becky contra si mientras el besaba su cuello, bajando a su clavícula y luego al tope de sus pechos cubiertos con la blusa que ella traía puesta.

"¿Dave?" Le dijo suavemente, tratando de separarse, mientras los brazos de Dave la mantenían prisionera. "¿Dave?" Becky lo miro, los ojos de Dave se encontraron con los de ella, aun besando sus pechos, y cuando tomo una de los pequeños nudos entre sus labio Becky gimió, sorprendida. Tomando eso como una señal para continuar, Dave cerró sus ojos y continuo besándola. "¡Ah, Dave…!"

Sus manos aun en la espalda de Becky Dave la levanto y la sentó sobre sus muslos, gruñendo contra su cuerpo. "Dave." Ella dijo, esta vez en un pequeño susurro de emoción. Dave le quito la blusa, dejando salir un suave gemido cuando se encontró que no traía ropa interior. Después de todo algo como un sostén era una comodidad para una comunidad sacudida por la guerra. Las manos de Becky estaban sobre la parte superior de la espalda de Dave, apretando los fuertes músculos del área. El volvió atacarla a besos, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía. Lo que aparentemente lo excito mas.

"¿Becky?" Le pregunto, como si pidiera permiso, y ella bajo sus ojos para mirarlo. Por un momento jadearon juntos, Dave observándola mientras los ojos de ella parecían estar en otro mundo. Uno mucho mas placentero. Becky se levanto seguida por Dave y después de un momento de observarse, se desnudaron. Dave estaba hinchado pero se controlo mientras se quitaba la polo, jeans y medias. No se había molestado con ropa interior, al igual que ella, por que se consideraba un lujo, pero una vez los dos se vieron desnudos, uno frente al otro… "Puedo…" Ella se le acerco, tomando un solo paso y levanto tomo las manos de el entre las suyas, sorprendida de cuan grandes eran, acurruco uno de sus senos contra la fuerte palma y Dave sonrió suavemente. Mientras Dave se inclinaba a besarle la mejilla, su otra mano se levanto para acariciar el otro seno de Becky, quien puso sus manos sobre los bíceps de Dave. Subió su cara, buscando sus labios en cualquier parte de su piel, aun si no quería besarle los labios, el solo sentirlo era suficiente por ahora. Le repartió algunos besos sobre su quijada, levantando sus brazos para cubrir su cabellera, mientras el amasaba tiernamente la piel redonda.

Dave se sentó de nuevo en la cama y ella se acomodo sobre el, sus rodillas tocando las caderas de el, y beso el lado de su frente. Dave la levanto con gran facilidad y mientras ella se aguantaba a sus hombros. "¿Has… has hecho esto antes?" El le pregunto en voz baja, preocupándose por ella antes de dejarse llevar. Becky sonrió y beso su nariz.

"Si," Ella le susurro, metiendo sus manos entre sus cuerpos para guiarlo a casa. Y sediento de ella, Dave se permitió entrar. "¡Ah! Hace tiempo…" ella trato de explicarle que desde antes de la guerra, mucho antes, no había estado con otro hombre. Tal vez había recuperado su virginidad por que le dolía cada pulgada que el estiraba, mientras la sujetaba sobre si, mordisqueando su hombro. "Dave—" Dijo antes de que Dave la llevara al colchón, incapaz de quedarse pasivo cuando ella lo tenia tan ajustado a su cuerpo. Le aguanto las manos al lado de su cabeza y comenzó a moverse; Becky le gimió en sorpresa, pronto en el puro placer de sentirlo contra su pasión. Dave la observaba, ojos aparentemente tranquilos, mientras ella sacudía su cabeza, su boca abierta y ojos cerrados.

"Mírame Becky." Le pidió con voz ronca, haciendo que ella luchara contra lo que sentía, para finalmente abrir los ojos y concentrarse en el. El que la miraba como si fuera una pieza de arte desde el otro lado de la calle, el quien se quitaba su abrigo para cubrirla de la lluvia, y ahora el quien le hacia el amor y no podía dejar de mirarle. "Podría hacerte el amor todo el día." Le susurro, gruñendo contra la necesidad de dejarse llevar por el placer y terminar sin ella. Pero aguanto, sus músculos tensos, mientras Becky le observaba, sorprendida. "Becky."

"Dave." Le gimió suavemente, sus manos finalmente librándose del aguante de las manos de Dave, haciéndolo gruñir aun mas fuerte. "Ah, Dave. Cuando… termine la guerra…"

"Si." Ella le toco la cara, y su otra mano circulo su costado y le acaricio la espalda. "Después de la guerra."

"Ah," Becky quería decirle algo mas, pero solo pudo rodearlo con sus piernas y apretarse mas a el. Solo tenia que dejar de pensar y comenzar a sentir.

Cuando Becky se arqueo contra Dave, arrastrándolo con ella a la cima del placer, el se inclino y le beso los labios.

'  
'

Dave ayudo a Becky a levantarse y la convenció de moverse. Seguían desnudos, aun entrelazados, mientras el se levantaba para halar las sabanas de la cama, acomodar a Becky sobre una de las almohadas y cubrirlos a ambos. El trago profundo y se atrevió a permanecer sobre la cama, junto a ella, y para su sorpresa Becky se movió a acurrucarse contra su pecho, sus piernas cerca de las de Dave, aparentaba buscar protección y Dave se la dio sin cuestionarla. Se durmió unos minutos después, ambos en silencio, y ella cubierta con el cuerpo de Dave y la sabana. Dave no pudo evitarlo, la estrecho, beso su frente y se aseguro de que no pudiera escapar durante el día que les quedaba para descansar cubriendo sus piernas con una de las suyas. Luego, entrelazado con ella, cerró los ojos.

Esa tarde Dave se levanto con una leve resaca, nada parecido a lo que sufría padecer cuando salía de parranda con Balthazar, y para su sorpresa Becky seguía junto a el. La nariz de Dave estaba enterrada en su cabello rubio, sus manos rodeando los brazos de el, aun seguía dormida. Le beso la frente, no podía evitarlo, y la apretó a si.

"¿Becky?"

"¿Mm?" Seguía dormida, pero su cara se volteo hacia el, como si lo pudiera escuchar.

"Querida Becky." Pensó en decirle que la amaba, pero se detuvo. Aun el mismo no sabía si seguía amándola, después de todo cuando la vio en su casa hace tanto tiempo, no había pensado en ella hasta el día que la encontró en el valle de los elfos. Se quedo quieto, escuchándola respirar y abrazándola. Hasta que ella despertó, lenta y un poco adolorida por la reseca. "Buenos días." Le susurro, sonriendo, mientras ella dio un brinco a su lado. La sintió estirarse y se quedo quieta en sus brazos.

"¿Dave?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podemos quedarnos así, por un rato mas?"

"Todo lo que quieras, pero pronto tendremos que vestirnos y salir." Ella asintió la cabeza y se quedo quieta nuevamente. Estuvieron así, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta de Dave y el tuvo que levantarse, pidiéndole que no se moviera. Se vistió rápidamente mientras Becky lo observaba y se retiro para hablar en el pasillo con alguno de los hechiceros. Una hora después volvió, encontró a Becky vestida y se había arreglado como pudo; cabello recogido, su cara limpia y sentada en la cama. Aun no se ponía sus zapatos. "Necesito que te quedes acá. Durante el día hubo un ataque a una comunidad cercana y eres una de las pocas que conoce sobre los artes de sanación." Le dijo acercándosele. Becky acepto, pero no le gusto la idea de verlo partir sin ella, Dave se acerco y abrió una gaveta para sacar un pequeño celular. "Tal vez te alegre esto, pero tendré que pedirle a Balthazar que venga."

La animaba algo; Balthazar no permitiría que le sucediera algo a Dave.

"Esperemos acepte."

Balthazar sonaba algo agitado, pero cuando se explico la situación, entre a la habitación de Dave con su teléfono en mano; Becky dio un brinco cuando lo vio ahí. ¡Quien diría que tendría tal habilidad!

"¿Estas semidesnudo?" Le pregunto Dave, mirándolo, entrar sin camisa. Balthazar se miro y volteo la cabeza para escuchar alguien reír y tirarle un polo sobre la cabeza.

"Si muy graciosa." Y cerro la puerta, estaba sonriendo, mientras Becky lo observaba.

"¿Veronica te encontró, verdad?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Veronica, eh? ¡Con razón estas sonriendo solo!"

"No tengo idea de lo que me hablas Dave." Dijo Balthazar, mirando a Dave y ambos recordaron la llamada que Dave le hizo a Balthazar hace tanto tiempo atrás, preguntándole sobre algo que el maestro le había echo a la Srta. Hunt. Becky miro de uno a otro, alegre por su maestra. "Vamos al meollo del asunto, Dave; ¿que paso?"

"Hubo un ataque durante la tarde, usualmente ocurren durante la noche por eso fue tan raro. La mitad de los hechiceros que tengo fueron asesinados y algunos sobrevivieron. Becky ira a tratar algunos turcos de sanación."

"Tendremos que decirle a Becky que también nos de unas clasecitas de sanación, ¿eh Dave?" El joven asintió. "¿Donde esta Morgana?"

"Con su segundo al mando sobre el puente levadizo."

Balthazar se asomo por al ventana y vio que el sol ya había caído. Dave le pidió a Becky que se apresurara al pequeño hospital, mientras el hablaba con Balthazar. Antes de irse ella le beso los labios, y lo dejo parado en un momento de confusión, haciendo que Balthazar se hiciera el loco e ignorara lo que había ocurrido. Dave se volteo a su compañero y bajo la cabeza.

"Tu dices que yo no pierdo tiempo pero creo que tu tampoco."

"Algo así, si." Ambos se teleportaron al techo y Dave saco los binoculares. Baltahzar tomo el objeto y se asomo. "Nadie ha podido llegar cerca del puente. Siguen saliendo hechiceros de donde no imaginas."

"Son cucarachas, Dave, recuerdo habértelo dicho."

"Si, ¿pero la pregunta es como fumigarlas para llegar a Morgana?"

"¿Acaso no eras tu el elegido para destruir a Morgana? ¿No se te ocurre nada?"

"Si hubiera atacado cuando era un aprendiz tal vez tu te hubieras ofrecido a sacarla de su prisión, la hubiera electrocutado y después destruido con una docena o dos de rayos plasma." Balthazar lo miro con una sonrisa. "¡Estoy hablando en serio Balthazar!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

Se marcharon la mañana siguiente, sin despedirse o decir a donde iban. Becky sabia a donde iban, y escucho a los demás hablar de cuan heroicos se veían caminando hacia la niebla, mientras el amanecer rompía el horizonte en sus espaldas. Becky considero buscarlos, pero su comunidad la necesitaba; había muchos heridos, aun continuaban llegando de la batalla del dia anterior, y los que no sabían que hacer la buscaban para conseguir consejos. El haber estado compartiendo la misma habitación con Dave aparentemente la hacia un gurú de lo que el líder hubiera pensado o querido hacer.

En realidad Becky tuvo que improvisar; y mucho. Tuvo que traer varios bebes al mundo, luego resolver una pequeña sequia en los tanques de agua para beber y cocinar, algunos de los hechiceros ayudando no quisieron continuar en la comunidad y tuvo que convencerlos para que les diera tiempo en lo que lograba conseguir algún reemplazo. Tuvo que consolar a mucho que habían perdido familiares, tuvo que encontrar abrigo, sacrificar alguna ropa que pudo haber tenido, buscar comida, mantener el orden…

Durante los momentos en que tenia un segundo de libertad, donde nadie la molestaba o cuando se iba a dormir Becky pensaba que todo lo que hacia era lo que necesitaba; no había un solo segundo en que pudiera pensar en Dave. Le hubiera gustado hablar con Veronica, en realidad necesitaba hablar con Veronica, pero con el teléfono de Balthazar junto al teléfono de Dave, no había probabilidad de lograr una conexión con su mentora. Así que solo se mantenía en silencio, acurrucada en la almohada que Dave usaba en el pequeño colchón, cerrando los ojos y tratando de recordar como se sentía el estar acurrucada al cuerpo quieto de Dave.

Lloraba algunas veces, pero no tenia mucho liquido en el sistema para crear lagrimas, lo que significaba que se sacudía de dolor y sollozaba, pero sus cara la gran mayoría de las veces su cara se mantenía seca.

Aun siendo la 'líder' del grupo Becky comenzó a deteriorarse después de un mes del final de la guerra. Todos los hechiceros habían sentido como Morgana había sido destruida y luego visto una gran luz brillar en medio de la noche. Aun esperaban que Blake y Stutler regresaran mientas a su alrededor el mundo comenzaba, en pequeños pasos de bebe, a ordenarse. Los humanos comenzaron a volver a retomar lo que tenían, mientras los hechiceros trataban de volverse nuevamente invisibles. Fue lo mejor que le pudo suceder a Becky; pronto un líder juvenil pidió tomar la batuta del liderazgo y comenzó a hacer un trabajo grandioso. Becky comenzó a retraerse, pidiendo solo quedarse con el edificio a nombre de Dave y un espacio adicional por razones personales. Un tercio de los hechiceros a nivel mundial habían sido asesinados, otro tercio estaba gravemente herido y del tercio que quedaba dos tercios no querían volver a utilizar magia en el resto de sus vidas por miedo a ser discriminados. Becky pertenecía al selecto grupo que quedaba; eran los líderes de esas comunidades alrededor del mundo quienes se sentían orgullosos de ser hechiceros y no tenían miedo alguno al mundo por venir.

Solo tenían grandes reproches contra si mismos.

Los reproches de Becky eran sencillos; _¿por que permitiste que Dave se fuera? Por que no los seguiste, por que sigues sola, por que te encierras en el pequeño cuarto…_ Becky trataba de ayudar a todos a su alrededor pero perdió poco a poco las ganas de vivir.

No fue hasta tres meses después de la desaparición de Dave y Blake, que las cosas mejoraron algo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió sola, aun cuando Becky recordaba el haberla sellado con su magia, y del otro lado apareció Veronica. La mujer miro la pequeña habitación, todas las cosas que aun guardaba y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Becky sonrió abiertamente.

"¡Bueno! ¡Por fin logro encontrarte!" Le dijo riendo, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta, la cual se selló nuevamente. Becky no pudo reaccionar mientras Veronica camino hacia ella y la abrazo. Becky la recibió sorprendida, aun sin poder hablar, y la abrazo atolondrada por un momento. Luego le devolvió el abrazo mientras Veronica le hablaba. "¿Como has estado? ¿Bien? Aun estas muy delgada."

Esto hizo que Becky comenzara a llorar. Veronica la abrazo fuerte, mientras Becky se desplomaba en los pedazos que quedaban y se colgaba a Veronica… "No han vuelto." Fue lo único que le pudo decir, aun llorando, y haciendo que Veronica le sonriera.

"No pueden morir, amor, lo sabes."

"Pero no han vuelto." Becky sabia cosas que aun no entendía y aun si Veronica se sentara y comenzara a explicar ella nunca entendería hasta que experimentara la situación correcta. Aparentemente esta era su lección. Así que Veronica se mantuvo en silencio mientras Becky continuaba preguntándose por que Balthazar y Dave no habían vuelto. No era miedo a que tal vez se hubieran marchado para nunca regresar, o que tal vez Morgana los hubiera destruido… Si no la horrible sensación de haberse entregado sin que Dave se diera cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, o peor aun; que se hubiera dado cuenta y no le hubiera importado.

Veronica se mantuvo a su lado por varios días, pero luego le informo que debía volver al antiguo castillo que ahora servía de hogar para ella. Después de todo si Balthazar volviera a reaparecer seria allí donde primero la buscaría. Becky le sonrió, entre lagrimas y le dijo que ella también permanecería en el apartamento; si Dave volviera seria allí donde la buscaría. A menos que no quisiera verla por lo cual Veronica debía informarle para recoger sus cosas e irse del edificio o tal vez del país.

Una semana después Veronica le llamo y le informo que Balthazar había llegado a casa; estaba aun mal herido, desorientado y harapiento, pero estaba vivo y listo a comenzar su recuperación oficial en casa. Balthazar y Dave se habían separado durante la batalla contra Morgana y ni siquiera Balthazar sabia donde estaba. "Cuando este listo para volver, lo hará." Fue lo único que el hombre le dijo ambas, sin alguna preocupación. A lo que Veronica le frunció el ceno.

"¿No te preocupa que este herido o enfermo?"

"No; Dave es sumamente fuerte e independiente. Lo ha sido desde que cumplió cuarenta y no creo que irme a buscarlo le agrade. A demás, esta bastante crecidito como para tratarlo como un niño."

"Balthazar es tu hijo."

"Lo se, lo se. Pero no puedo estar detrás de su trasero cuando el mío me duele. Si en dos meses no ha vuelto…"

"¡Dos meses!"

"…iré a buscarlo." Fue lo último que Balthazar dijo sobre el tema, antes de pedir algún medicamento que le quitara el dolor. Becky escucho la conversación a través del teléfono que Veronica se había llevado al castillo y luego su maestra le pidió paciencia.

'  
'

Un año después el mundo se recuperaba rápidamente. Habían muchas historias de guerra en el aire, muchas de las cuales se hacían publicas en libros, programas de TV y películas. Había rumores de películas y homenajes a ciertos hechiceros y humanos que habían sobrevivido o muerto. Becky escucho esto con mucha atención, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Dave, borracho, y sonrió. Durante varias semanas se concentro en crear un monumento a los caídos en guerra, Balthazar ayudándola con clases de dibujo, y sometió los bocetos del monumento a las autoridades.

Era un grupo de estatuas, todas realizando actos heroicos; un hombre cubriendo a una mujer su mano levantada y parecía hacer un hechizo, una mujer abrazando a su hijo en el centro de un circulo, un gran hechicero (tal vez parecido a Merlin, tal vez no) con manos levantadas… habían escombros alrededor de ellos y a su alrededor una fuente de aguas claras que se levantaban para proteger todos los que estaban dentro del circulo. Por supuesto que era algo simbólico; pero solo los seguidores de Merlin lograrían entenderlo.

El concurso para el monumento a la guerra fue elegido un mes después; Becky gano y aunque estaba contenta no tenia a Dave a su lado para celebrar. Balthazar le invito a cenar al castillo, deteniendo su búsqueda de Dave por la ocasión ("_A Dave no le molestara._") y ella acepto gustosa. Había escuchado mucho del lugar, pero no había logrado visitar aun. En cuanto piso el gran pasillo del castillo entendió por que era tan importante; la energía se escurría bajo la piel, sus cabellos se levantaban en punta y logro respirar hondo solo cuando Veronica se volteo a sonreírle. "Todos tienen la misma reacción al entrar. Es un lugar muy poderoso."

"Nunca había estado en un lugar como este."

"Son escasos, pero existen." Dijo Balthazar, parado en el tope de las escaleras, ya totalmente sanado, Balthazar bajo las escaleras rápido y saludo a Becky. "Merlin le explico muchas veces a Arturo que este castillo no debía caer en manos enemigas por su localización; no por el acantilado pero por el vortex de energía que cubre."

"¿y son escasos?"

"Si; solo hay dos otros vortex como este. Pero no vinimos hablar de magia, si no de tu legado a la humanidad." Balthazar le beso la mejilla y luego se volteo a caminar. "¿Veronica le darás un tour a Becky por el castillo?"

"Claro, pero no te escurras algún lugar raro, ¿bien?"

"¿Y por que no? Siempre vuelvo." Y el desapareció. Becky se volteo a su maestra y le sonrió.

"Suele llegar bañado en algo asqueroso."

Becky solo sonrió.


	13. Chapter 13

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

"Y esta, será tu habitación." Le dijo Veronica abriendo la tercera puerta a la derecha del piso superior. "Balthazar esta convencido en que la vista te encantara." Becky entro y miro el cuarto; estaba bien decorado, una gran cama, un escritorio y varias mesitas con flores frescas. Había un armario grande, una puerta a un baño adjunto, tenia aire acondicionado y un descanso bajo la gran ventana de cristal al fondo de la habitación. Becky se acerco a la ventana y vio uno de los jardines que había visitado hacia rato; flores de todos colores adornaban la pequeña caja jardinera fuera de la ventana, mientras que el sol se filtraba sobre los colchones del descanso. Aunque el sol estaba totalmente descubierto y ni una nube se veía a su alrededor el cuarto estaba fresco.

"Me gusta." Le dijo a Veronica, sonriendo aun, y coloco su pequeña maleta sobre el descanso. Veronica se había acercado y miraba a fuera sonriendo. Becky noto el cambio en su maestra; su calma, paz y la seguridad de tener todo lo que quería. "Eres feliz."

"Si mucho."

"No preguntaba, Veronica. Lo puedo ver."

Veronica le sonrió y miro mientras Becky volteaba a la gran vista. "Y yo puedo ver, que tu no."

Becky sonrió, tristemente, y continuo mirando fuera. Veronica se volteo a ella y con suaves toques la trajo a sus brazos. Becky le devolvió el abrazo, aun sonriendo. "Me estoy acostumbrando a esperar. No es tan malo como pensaba, Veronica. Tengo toda una vida y el mundo no es lo suficientemente grande para ocultar a Dave por mucho tiempo."

'  
'

Después de una buena cena, de un buen rato entre viejos amigos y algunos tragos los habitantes del castillo y su visitante se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Veronica pensaba en lo que Beky le había dicho y mientras se duchaba se preguntaba donde estaba el chico. Balthazar estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro nuevo y al verla le sonrió. Veronica tenia ropa nueva, mucha, y solía utilizar seda y satín para dormir. Se puso un camisón de seda verde, tenía tiras finas aguantando el suave material sobre sus hombros y un cuello en forma de _V_ que revelaba suficiente busto. A Balthazar le agradaba la sensación de la tela en sus ásperas manos y la facilidad con la que se deslizaba por su piel… pero esta noche, aun cuando ella sabia que el quería hacer el amor, ella no podía dejar de pensar en su aprendiz.

"Ven, amor." Le dijo el hombre, extendiendo su mano y dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Veronica respiro hondo, trago profundo y se acerco a su esposo. Balthazar le sonrió cuando ella decidió arrodillarse sobre el, los muslos de Veronica cubriendo sus caderas, su pelvis y todo su deseo… Pero cuando le negó el beso que buscaba la miro algo sorprendido. Veronica se avergonzó, pero Balthazar no le permitió levantarse, buscando que le mirara a los ojos. "¿Veronica?"

"¿Tu sabes donde esta Dave?" Balthazar la observo por un momento, extrañado con la pregunta y frunciendo el ceno.

"¿Que te hace preguntar eso?"

"Eres su maestro."

"Dave ya no es mi pupilo, Veronica. El es un maestro y yo soy solo un mentor." Le respondió suavemente, sus manos corriendo por los costados de Veronica.

"Pero… Aun así sabes donde esta, ¿cierto?" Balthazar sonrió y bajo la vista, Veronica entendió y acaricio la espalda de Balthazar. "Solo… Solo para decirle a Becky si esta bien. Solo, para que ella sepa que no esta herido o que no necesita ayuda."

"El esta bien, Veronica. Tuvo algunos golpes fuertes, pero ya esta mejor." Veronica cerro los ojos, no estaba molesta, solo estaba agradecida de que Dave estuviera bien. "Dave no quiere que le diga a nadie. Perdóname por mentirte."

"¿Quiere que Becky se vaya de la casa?"

"¡No!" Le dijo apresurado, apretando la cintura de Veronica. "El no quiere que ella se vaya, solo… No esta listo para volver."

Veronica se abrazo a Balthazar, y comenzó a llorar. Hacia casi un año que Balthazar no la escuchaba llorar tan dolorosamente y mientras se abrazaban Balthazar le pidió que se tranquilizara. "Sabes que no se que hacer cuando lloras, amor."

"Son dos idiotas." Le dijo sollozando, besando la mejilla de Balthazar.

Balthazar rio y beso el hombro desnudo de Veronica. "Como tu y yo." Ella le asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo abrazada a el por un rato mas, sollozando. Repentinamente Balthazar la empujo hacia el colchón, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y besándola. "Dile a Becky que Dave esta bien, que pronto volverá. Que como nosotros hicimos, debe esperar."

"Pero Dave…"

"Dave no tiene la misma voluntad que yo tenia, Veronica." La volvió a besar. "Te diré un secreto sobre Dave, que ni siquiera Dave sabe; Es incapaz de odiar."

'  
'

Veronica le dio la información que Balthazar proveyó a Becky. La chica lloro por algún rato, y Balthazar le ofreció quedarse con ellos en el castillo. Pero no quiso; quería volver a ese pequeño cuarto en el último piso del edificio de apartamentos. Dos días después Becky abrió la puerta del apartamento y se sorprendió muchísimo. No había nadie.

Los refugiados se habían ido, los hechiceros también, y estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo completamente sola. Recordó las palabras de Veronica y respiro hondo. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Mientras el mundo se organizaba y la vida continuaba; Becky se ocupo de arreglar los apartamentos. Comenzó arreglando las ventanas destruidas, cambiándolas por nuevas que logro conseguir en una factoría cerrada; paso algo de trabajo y tuvo que utilizar mucha magia para lograr el trabajo pero aun cuando Veronica y Balthazar ofrecieron ayudar ella les dijo que si se apresuraba mucho no lograría pasar el tiempo que debía esperar ocupada. Veronica a veces visitaba y solo le llevaba almuerzo, cena… Alguna veces le llevaba algún té que Balthazar poseía… antes de que comenzara el invierno logro insular las paredes y conectar los nuevos sistemas de calefacción. Durante el invierno tapizo los muebles que había conseguido con una tela resistente, arreglo la tubería de las dos cocinas y baños, y logro instalar los sistemas de seguridad. Las alfombras fueron el próximo proyecto, después de limpiar los estragos acumulados por años de refugiar extraños. Cuando Veronica visito le juro que no permitiría mas refugiados en este edificio; "¡Prefiero hacerlo invisible!"

Para principios de Julio ya había arreglado dos de los cuatro pisos del edificio. El tercer piso (que en realidad era el primero, había comenzado de arriba abajo) no sabia como decorarlo. Así que era un gran espacio pintado de blanco y el suelo en madera. El sótano ya estaba recogido pero necesitaba algo de trabajo por las tuberías dañadas. En el espacio que había dejado la explosión que voló el edificio próximo Becky creo un hermoso jardín. Para esto Veronica le ayudo; habían echo un pequeño parque donde habían bancos, fuentes, flores y una verja de madera con enredadera. Era el único edificio en cuadras que estaba casi completamente restaurado. Solo necesitaba algo de pintura en el exterior y limpiar los alrededores.

Una mañana, mientras arreglaba los rosales, Becky sintió una suave brisa levantarse y tocarla. Suspiro suavemente y se volteo a mirar si era Veronica que había llegado, tal vez el mismo Balthazar, pero no vio a nadie. Por un momento se sintió confundida y se apresuro a salir por el pequeño portón de madera que estaba a unos pies. Dejo caer sus herramientas mientras abría la puerta y se asomaba. Habían algunas familias, niños le saludaron mientras ella les sonreía y miraba las largas aceras. Cerca de una de las esquinas, en la acera contraria, vio a un hombre caminando rápidamente, manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo. "Dave…" Se murmuro, apresurándose a seguirlo.

'  
'

"¿A donde vas?"

"A casa."

"Es en la otra dirección."

"Balthazar muévete."

"Es en la otra dirección."

"¡Muevete!"

"¡Dave!"

"Balthazar, por favor." Y sin decir más Balthazar desapareció. Dave continúo caminando, sabiendo que aunque le doliera debía alejarse. Becky ya tenia una vida sin el, vivía tranquila en ese edificio que alguna vez fue de el y tenia un jardín y estaba sonriendo…

"¡Dave!" Camino mas rápido, ignorando como la chica lo llamaba y tratando de recordar algún hechizo que lo hiciera sordo para poder dejarla atrás. "¡Maldición, Dave!"

Ese comentario por un segundo, le hizo considerar el voltear. Pero solo cerró los ojos y se trato de concentrar. _Escúchala._

_¡Vete!_ Le grito a Balthazar, haciendo que el maestro se retirara de su mente y dándole suficiente tiempo a Becky para alcanzarlo. La pequeña mano de la mujer lo tomo de un hombro y lo volteo con la fuerza que no era normal para una mujer, Dave por poco golpea la pared a su costado, sorprendido mientras ella jadeaba por haber corrido.

Estaba hermosa; tenía un sombrero de paja, su piel sonrojada por la carrera, sus labios entreabiertos mientras trataba de respirar, sus manos cubiertas de tierra, usaba un mameluco de Mahón, zapatos cerrados y cómodos…

"¿A donde vas idiota!" No era lo que esperaba escuchar de ella.

"Yo, solo…"

"¿Por que no entraste? ¡Es tu casa! La he estado arreglando para ti, para cuando vuelvas tengas donde vivir y donde descansar. Hice un jardín, hay calefacción, aire acondicionado, comida." Tuvo que parar para jadear un poco mas, su mano sobre el pecho de Dave, su cara cabizbaja y ojos cerrados. "Me puedo ir si quieres. Puedo conseguir donde vivir y te daré tu hogar."

"No me interesa ese edificio. Te lo puedes quedar si quieres."

Becky no lo miro, solo lo golpeo con su puno sobre el pecho y respiro hondo. "Pensé que no querrías verme. Pensé que no querrías volver a casa. Te daré el edificio y todo lo que hay dentro; hasta la estúpida gargantilla." Volvió a golpearlo varias veces, sin mirarlo y con ojos llenos de lagrimas. "Pero no me mires como si fuera intocable. No me observes como si no pudieras alcanzarme." Y finalmente se inclino sobre el, llorando y golpeándolo. "No soy una estatua, soy solo… Estaba tan asustada cuando te fuiste, cuando no volviste y Balthazar volvió a Veronica. Pensé que te había pasado lo peor; que no querías verme o que tal vez me odiabas por ser tan malvada…"

"Becky no…"

"Y ahora vuelves a pararte al otro lado de la calle a mirarme…" Ella sollozo sobre el pecho de Dave, perdiendo la capacidad de hablar mientras las manos de Dave cubrir las caderas de ella, sus suspiros llenando el silencio entre ellos, mojando el endurecido corazón de Dave. "Solo vuelve, Dave. Vuelve a casa."

Dave le beso el sombrero, sonriendo con la ridiculez del mismo, y apretó las delgadas caderas. "Debo volver a…" Ella levanto la mirada, sorprendida. "solo a buscar mis cosas."

"Hare la cena," Ella dijo de repente, haciéndolo sonreír. "Ve y busca tus cosas, yo hare…" El se inclino y la beso. Becky cerro los ojos y sus manos se deslizaron sobre el rostro de Dave, devolviendo los suaves movimientos de los labios de el con toda la pasión que pudo. La lluvia comenzó algunos momentos después, haciendo que Dave se separara para cubrirla con su chaqueta.

"Siempre llueve." Comento el suavemente, mirando al cielo que hacia unos momentos estaba completamente soleado. Becky le aguanto el polo que traía y le pidió sin palabras otro beso. El se lo entrego sin pensar. "Debo ir al refugio…"

"Espera que pase la lluvia," Ella le dijo, mirándolo con ojos asustados. La última vez que lo había visto alejarse bajo la lluvia había tenido un horrible accidente y Dave solo le beso la frente.

"Estaré bien. Lo prometo." La volvió a besar y se separo lentamente de ella. Becky lo observo caminar alejándose con rapidez mientras algo en el cuerpo se Becky se torcía; Luego la chica volteo y con el estoicismo que logro sacar de uno de los baúles de su memoria camino a casa. La lluvia continuaba cayendo mientras ella recogía las herramientas de jardinería, mientras entraba y subía las escaleras al ultimo piso. Allí tomo una ducha caliente, se puso ropa cómoda y comenzó a cocinar. El trabajo fue uno automático, aun estaba incrédula de haber visto a Dave, menos que la hubiera besado…

La puerta principal se abrió y Dave entro en silencio; coloco dos mochilas en el suelo, cerca de la puerta y observo a Becky trabajar en la cocina. Luego observo a su alrededor; la casa estaba muy bien cuidada.

"Wow. No recuerdo mi decorador utilizando esos verdes en las paredes." Comento sonriendo, acercándose a la mujer. Ella solo le sonrió, algo avergonzada y continuo trabajando. Dave le dio la vuelta al apartamento y entre a la cocina con pasos timidos, hasta que se detuvo justo al lado de Becky. Ella trago profundo, y volteo a mirarlo. "Tengo miedo de enterrarte, Becky." Por fin, sus ojos se encontraron. "Tengo miedo de perderte al tiempo, aun si… aun si me amas por el resto de tus días… Algún día tendré que enterrarte. Y me da miedo. ¿Que seria de mi cuando te vayas?

Becky cerro los ojos y bajo su cara, sonriendo irónicamente. "¿Sabias que la mandrágora es venenosa?"

"¿Perdón?"

"La mandrágora es venenosa."

"¿A que viene esto?"

"Pero si se utiliza en porciones exactas y con ingredientes correctos, preferiblemente como Merlin los utilizo…"

"¿Bebiste la pócima?"

Ella solo sonrió.


	14. Chapter 14

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

Dave la halo, después de un sonido como un gemido que escapo los labios de el, y comenzó a besarla. Ya no había miedo, era solo esa felicidad que llegaba después de una espera que torturaba el alma, una espera dolorosa y que se acababa por fin, con buenas noticias. Becky le sintió apretarla, como pedía sin palabras que lo tocara y como pedía dejar que el le tocara. Becky gimió sorprendida y deslizo sus dedos por el cabello mojado, olvidando la cena por completo mientras se fundía al cuerpo de el. Dave buscaba hacerle el amor, sus manos se movían sobre sus caberas, hacia la espalda y luego a los costados, buscando piel. Pero Becky tenia una blusa y jeans puestos, lo que hizo que la levantara y la sentara sobre la lustrosa vitrina de la alacena. Aun besándola comenzó a desnudarla, los jeans se desabrocharon sus dedos fríos se metieron en la cintura del material y junto con la ropa interior se removieron. Becky estaba descalza, lo que hizo las cosas aun mas fáciles, y ella le mordisqueo los labios. Luego le removió el delantal y la blusa, sonriendo con felicidad al descubrir que aun no utilizaba sostén. Ella también el sonrió y beso, mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave piel. Becky se enredo alrededor de sus caderas y le gemía cada vez que el movía sus caderas contra las de ellas, aun totalmente vestido.

Por un momento se detuvieron, ella enredada a su alrededor desnuda, el con una mano en la espalda de ella y la otra acariciando su pecho. Dave inhalo la esencia de la piel de Becky, mientras Becky le tocaba el cuello y la parte superior de la espalda; era sentirse cerca y contentos. Tenían una vida, con mil otras, juntos.

La volvió a besar, las manos de Becky deslizándose sobre su camisa mojada, hacia sus jeans… Y desabrocho el botón mientras Dave la observaba. Tenia las pupilas dilatadas con pasión. Estaba ya liberado, la presión que sentía algo aliviada, Becky le acariciaba mientras el gemía suavemente.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Becky dio un salto, mientras el se volteaba al aparato colgando de la pared de la cocina. Ella gimió suavemente y luego cerro sus ojos y se inclino contra el hombro de Dave. "¿Que? ¿Algo ma…?"

"¡No! No, solo que… Olvide que había invitado a Veronica y Balthazar a la cena." Le dijo, sin levantar la mirada, haciendo que Dave mirara al techo. "No sabia que terminaríamos… Bueno…" El le beso y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No… no te sientas mal. Es una sorpresa que estemos…."

"Si." Dave se inclino, manteniéndola sobre la alacena mientras levantaba el auricular. "¿Hola?" Becky lo observo sorprendida. "Si Balthazar, es Dave." Un momento de silencio. "¿Como que soy todo un idiota? - bueno solo… Balthazar no tomes ese tono conmigo sabes q ya… ¡Estaba mas cerca a Becky que a ti, por eso!" Becky sonrió abrazando a Dave mientras el se quitaba la chaqueta mojada. Ella lo ayudo como pudo; levantando el polo también mojado por su torso. El se inclino el teléfono contra su hombro mientras sacaba sus brazos de las mangas y luego removía por completo el artículo. Becky le beso el pecho, suavemente, sus manos descubriéndolo nuevamente, y sin poder aguantarse (una sonrisa malvada en sus labios) volvió a tocarlo. El la observo, el teléfono sujetado a su oreja con una mano y sorprendido, mientras ella tomo su placer hinchado con un apretón y lo acomodo contra su humedad. Los labios de el se abrieron, mientras se escuchaba la voz de Balthazar hablando apresurado en el teléfono. "SI, da… ¿Me das un momento por favor? Debo hacer algo…" Dave bajo el auricular, deslizándose en el centro húmedo de Becky con movimientos lentos de caderas. Ella le mordió el hombro, sabia que no debía hacer mucho ruido y el se inclino contra el cuello de ella, su aliento caliente contra la suave piel mientras dejaba salir un gemido sin sonido. Ella lo apretó con las piernas y una vez acomodados el volvió a levantar el teléfono. "¿No podríamos tener esta conversación cuando vengas? Bueno seria mejor que hablar con un aparatito. No aun Becky no comienza la cena, dijo que se bañaría para comenzar a prepararla." Becky levanto la mirada sorprendida con la mentira y pidiéndole que se moviera, mientras la otra mano de el se escurría alrededor de su espalda para aguantarla. "Dame—Una hora. Si creo que si. ¿Veronica quiere ayudar con la cena?"

"Treinta." Ella le suspiro suavemente.

"Treinta minutos." Le dijo apresurado. "Bien, bien. Si te veré en treinta." Y colgó. "¡Tu pequeña zorra!"

"¡Ah!" El la tomo rápidamente, moviéndose con la necesidad que sentía de estar justo ahí. Becky se inclino contra el, mordisqueando su hombro y gimiendo contra el… Las piernas de ella lo tomaron prisionero antes de que ella pudiera golpear su cabeza contra la pequeña puerta de la alacena, el le cubrió la nuca con su mano, observándola. Una vez el placer había descendido de los nervios de ella, Becky comenzó a llorar. Dave la levanto de la superficie, y se retiro del cálido centro, haciendo que ella se quejara un poco. Luego la beso y camino con su mano en la de ella al baño.

"Tendremos visita pronto. Necesito un baño."

Ella asintió, limpiándose las lagrimas. En el baño el término de desnudarse mientras ella abría la llave de la ducha en una temperatura agradable. "Esta caliente." Le susurro mientras el se inclinaba para besarla. Ella lo recibió con ojos cerrados, sintiendo como la movía hacia la ducha. "Pero ya…" A el no parecía importarle que ya se hubiera duchado y continuo besándola mientras la ducha los empapaba. "Dave."

Dave la volteo, haciendo que ella colocara las manos sobre la loza azul para soporte. Las manos de Dave levantaron las caderas, para que ella estuviera en puntillas y sin mas se enterró en ella. Ella gimió largo y sorprendida, haciendo eco en el pequeño cuarto. Sus ojos se empanaron con placer mientras escuchaba los gemidos de el: lo escuchaba jadear con el trabajo tan extensivo que deseaba realizar en ella. Becky gemía seguido, sus labio abiertos, sus manos cerrándose en puños contra la loza mientras Dave le gruñía contra la espalda, las manos sujetando las caderas de ella se movieron a su abdomen, levantándola contra el aun mas. Becky coloco una de sus manos sobre las de el, y después de varios movimientos mas condujo una hacia su centro.

El ya estaba en su punto de erupción, a punto de desaparecer sin ella, Becky lo sabia por la forma en que se tensaba con cada movimiento, por lo cual utilizo las manos de el para acariciarse. Dave le gimo al cabello, sorprendido mientras ella le ensenaba como amarla con sus manos. No tomo mucho, ambos cayeron de rodillas, ella sobre el, mientras el mundo se volvía una luz blanca y cegadora.

'  
'

En la cocina Becky comenzaba a cocina nuevamente cuando Balthazar y Veronica tocaron a la puerta. Dave les abrió, Balthazar le ofreció una botella de champaña y Veronica lo abrazo, riendo.

"Ye ves bien Dave. Pero, ¿donde estabas?"

"Estuve viajando un poco, pero no salía del país. Turismo interno."

"Turismo interno." L repitió Veronica sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando a la cocina para ayudar a Becky. Balthazar le asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Dave le sonriera, y caminaron a la sala.

"Tengo algo de alcohol, Becky relleno la barra."

"Solo un trago antes de la comida. No quiero beber mucho."

"¿Te pelean?"

"No, conducimos."

"Estas bromeando." Le dijo Dave, volteándose a mirar a Balthazar sorprendido. Le sirvió a Balthazar un trago y luego uno para el. "¿Alguien quiere un trago?" Pregunto en la dirección del la cocina. Ambas pidieron un Martini. "Que tienen los Martini?"

"Aceitunas."

Después de un rato, Veronica le pidió ayuda a Balthazar para poner la mesa y Dave camino a la cocina para ver si Becky necesitaba alguna ayuda. Pero solo se acerco y la abrazo. Su pecho apretándose contra la espalda de ella, haciéndola brincar de sorpresa. Ella se volteo a mirarlo, riendo. Dave le beso el cabello antes de susurrarle. "Te hare el amor toda la noche." Becky se volteo algo sorprendida.

"Dave, tenemos visita."

"¿Que crees que están haciendo ellos en el comedor, poniendo platos?"

"Se supone, y es algo perturbador pensar en lo que ellos hacen, ¿no crees?"

"Si mucho. Pensemos mejor en lo que nosotros haremos, ¿si?" Ella rio y se volteo para besarlo.

'  
'

"Veronica y yo nos vamos a casar." Dijo Balthazar mientras cortaba la carne en su plato. Veronica le sonrió a ambos expupilos y continuo su cena. Ambos jóvenes se miraron en sorpresa. "Están invitados."

"Balthazar, dijimos q le enviaríamos la invitación."

"Dos menos que tendremos que comprar." Le dijo Balthazar volviendo a mirar a Veronica, quien le sonrió sorprendida. "¿Que?"

"¡Soy tu hijo! ¡Me debes una invitación!"

"¡No te debo nada! Tu me debes una despedida de soltero."

"¿Como Grecia?"

"Sin la resaca; por favor. Sin resaca."

"Y sin mujeres." Le dijo Veronica sonriendo dulcemente pero sus ojos brillando con algo de sarcasmo. Becky le sonrió a Dave y continúo su cena.

'  
'

Dave observo a su maestro escoltar a Veronica hasta el auto, abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla. Levanto la mano para despedirse de Dave, quien hizo lo mismo y luego cerro la puerta. "Bueno, quien diría que estaría tan desesperado por verlo marcharse como hoy." Se dijo a si mismo caminando a las escaleras. "¿Becky?"

La chica no respondió, pero considerando la esquina de donde el llamaba no le sorprendía. Volvió a llamar y escucho agua corriendo. "¿Becky?"

"¿Si?"

"Tengo una y una buena y una mala noticia."

"Oh, dime la mala primero." Le pidió desde la cocina, mientras Dave se acomodaba en el sofá, acostándose cómodamente en el suave cuero marrón.

"Veronica y Balthazar es van a casar."

"Si esa es la mala ¿cual será la buena?" le pregunto sonriendo, mientras se secaba las manos con la pequeña toalla que colgaba de la estufa.

"Que estaríamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo." Becky sonrió, mientras el continuo. "¿Sabes todo lo que podríamos hacer bajo el mismo techo?"

"Podríamos jugar juegos de video toda la noche." Le dijo ella, acercándose. Dave sonrió, cerrando sus ojos. "O, tal vez, podríamos estudiar biología." Dave no podía aun leer las acciones de Becky tan claramente como solía hacerlo durante los años de juventud, pero podía reconocer una mujer que deseaba ser tocada con solo verla. Y si tener a Becky con solo media de nylon negras que llegaban a sus muslos y esa mirada empanada de lujuria, no significaba lo que el pensaba era hora de irse a un monasterio. Muy sorprendido Dave solo la observo.

Sin palabra alguna Becky se acomodo sobre Dave, quien la ayudo a arrodillarse sobre el, y sujetó las caderas desnudas, sorprendido con los movimintos. Pero que era de esperarse después de tanto tiempo separados... Becky se inclino, su cuerpo acomodándose alrededor de el y beso suavemente los labios de Dave. Dave gimió y metió sus manos bajo ella para liberar su dureza, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su pecho y brazos. Una vez libre el ángulo de sus caderas cambio, y mientras Dave la observaba ella se levanto, aun medio inclinada y logro arroparlo con su centro. Ambos gimieron, ella cerrando sus ojos mientras el trataba de levantar las caderas para mantenerse mas cerca. Los pechos de ella e apretaron contra el y Dave beso su cuello, encontrándolo cerca por la posición que había adoptado.

Habían tenido que moverse del sofá a la habitación, tomando un momento para hacer el amor en cada superficie que encontraron, y retomaron las actividades sobre la cama. Después de algunas horas, Dave se levanto, pensando que Becky estaba dormida pero la chica solo había cerrado los ojos por un momento. Cuando Dave volvió, quince minutos después, la encontró recostada de lado, la sabana cubriendo sus caderas y piernas, mientras su pecho se levantaba lentamente, como si estuviera durmiendo. Sonriendo, Dave subió a la cama y comenzó a besarle la espalda descubierta. Ella sonrió, dejando salir una suave carcajada mientras el continuaba sus caricias.

"¿Dave?"

"¿Hmm?"

Becky sonrió y se acurruco en su almohada. Dave la movió, para que se recostara en su estomago mientras continuaba besándola. La acaricio por algunos momentos mas, haciéndola sonreír cuando reencontró donde le hacia cosquillas y le lamio cada vertebra. "Cuando…"

"¿Hmm?"

"Cuando luchaba con Morgana ella comenzó burlarse de mi." Becky se recostó en sus antebrazos, tratando de voltearse a mirarlo pero Dave no lo permitió. "Ella podía ver cada pensamiento, cada memoria… Aun no se como." Dave se recostó sobre ella, sus brazos enredándose alrededor de ella. "Me dijo muchas cosas, entre ellas como me habías… negado el estar contigo. Me hizo entender que nunca me habías querido; que nunca me había deseado y que durante la ultima… vez que estuvimos juntos lo hacías por placer no por amor."

Becky le sonrió mientras el le levanto las caderas y le acaricio la piel de sus muslos. "Nunca pensé que estaríamos aquí de nuevo." Le susurro antes de besarle la base de la espina dorsal, arrodillándose mientras Becky suspiraba. "¿No te gustaría… quedarte conmigo?"

"¿Dave?"

"¿Si?"

"Ya estoy contigo." Dave sonrió, inclinándose para morderle la base del cuello. El se enredo con ella, sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus caderas unidas, y su nariz enterrada en su cuello. "Estoy aquí." Si Becky entendiera como el se sentía cuando escuchaba esas palabras tal vez entendería por que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llorar.

Durante la noche Becky despertó varias veces, la mayoría lo hacia cayendo sentada ojos aun cerrados y agitada. Usualmente llamándolo. Dave cayo sentado cuando ocurrió por primera vez Dave pensó que algo había sucedido y su corazón por poco se escapa por su boca, pero luego miro como Becky trataba de levantarse para ir a buscarlo. Se pregunto cuantas veces le había sucedido esto mientras estaba sola, donde o como despertaba cuando terminaba sus sueños. Su corazón se estremeció y la tomo por la cintura, aun desnuda y le murmuro que estaba junto a ella. Becky se acomodo contra su pecho y continúo durmiendo. La ultima vez que sucedió Dave estaba despierto y cuando Becky cayo sentada Dave la llamo por su nombre.

"Becky." Ella estaba respirando profundo ojos aun cerrados y asustada. "Ven, Becky, ven." El le murmuro, sus manos acariciando los pálidos brazos. "Todo esta bien, estoy aquí y no me iré." Becky se recostó contra el, buscando su calor. "Estamos juntos y así nos quedaremos por mucho, mucho tiempo."

Becky se acurruco en los brazos de Dave, y sonrió. "Hmm. Te extrañe."

"¿Si?" Dave le beso el cabello y continuo acariciando sus brazos.

"Hmm. Quería visitar, cuando estabas en el hospital." Dave frunció el ceño y volteo a mirarla. "Quería verte."

"¿Por que no fuiste?"

"No pude… Tenia miedo de que me odiaras."

"Te había dicho que te amaba, Becky, nunca he podido odiarte." Dave susurro, algo dolido.

"Yo también te amo."

"¿Si?"

"Hmm." Acurrucándose contra su pecho, Becky le apretó su brazo y sonrió de nuevo. "No te vayas, hace frio." Dave la abrazo fuerte, sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo su cabello como seda bajo barbilla.

"No tengo planes de ir a ningún lado, Becky."

'  
'

Nanu: Hay! Que fresa! Deyhra, esto es muy fresita!  
Deyhra: -_-, silencio!  
Nanu: *hiccups*sigue llorando*


	15. Chapter 15

**Y Por Si Te Encuentro…**

**Epilogo**

Parque Central, el antiguo pulmón de la ciudad de New York se había convertido un lugar protegido por las Naciones Unidas como pulmón del mundo. La tecnología había avanzado mucho, el mundo aun sufría de calentamiento global y aunque se había encontrado muchas formas de salvar el ambiente la solución más viable era salvaguardar las áreas verdes del planeta. Aunque se podía visitar, correr y disfrutar de lo que antes era un área de recreo no se podía llevar actividades como pasadías sobre las áreas verdes, conciertos y los lagos y lagunas estaban fuera del área de visitantes.

Aun así New York era hermoso durante el otoño.

Veronica estaba sentada en una de las nuevas bancas, pierna cruzada y aun molesta. Su cuerpo se sacudía con la fuerza con la que su pierna se movía en el aire mientras sus ojos no buscaban donde enfocarse. Tenía el ceño algo fruncido, sus brazos cruzados y aun molesta.

Había tenido un pequeño argumento con Balthazar hacia doce días y se había transportado al único lugar donde pensó que jamás volvería. New York era hermoso en el otoño, y con el aire fresco de un área verde como era el Parque Central era imposible no sentirse mejor. Veronica cambio de posición, sus piernas en realidad intercambiando posición, mientras respiraba hondo.

"Jure nunca volver a Nueva York por todo lo que sucedió, jure nunca pisar este suelo y aquí estoy; buscando a mi esposa." La voz hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara, los brazos levantándose y respirando profundo; aguanto el aire en sus pulmones mientras Balthazar, aun sonriendo, se sentó al otro lado de la banca. "No le digas a nadie pero extrañe Nueva York."

Veronica ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo, solo continuo mirando la vereda que pasaba frente a ellos, buscando con que distraerse con toda la intención de ignorarlo. No respondió a lo que le dijo, pero logro relajarse algo, sus brazos bajando y su respiración (aunque acelerada) volvió a su ciclo normal. "Veronica, no puedes ignorarme por el resto de tu existencia."

"Puedo tratar."

"Hasta que conozcas a otro hombre; hare que me recuerdes cuando el quiera intentar enamorarte."

"¡Puedo elegir con quien estar!"

"Claro, pero debes considerar que estas casada. Conmigo. Hasta que la muerte nos separe." Lo que era algo inconveniente por que ninguno podía morir. Veronica aun no se volteaba a mirarlo, y Balthazar aun sonriendo, se acerco un poco a ella. "Veronica, por favor, mírame."

"No."

"Estas actuando como una chiquilla."

"¡Ah! ¡Ahora soy una chiquilla! Solía gustarte cuando actuaba como una chiquilla."

"Solo por que no era costumbre verte actuar como una."

"Balthazar; déjame en paz."

"No puedo, amor. Soy tu esposo." Ella dejo se moverse, apretando sus brazos contra su pecho con coraje. "Veronica."

"No quiero hablar."

"Bien; entonces yo hablare. Vuelve a casa amor. El castillo perdió toda su hermosura sin ti. El único rosal que sigue florecido es el de Sofia." Veronica no se movió, aun mirando al pequeño túnel de arboles donde desaparecía; nadie corría ya por estas veredas y era algo triste. Este lugar tan hermoso. "¿Veronica? Por favor."

"No."

"¿Aun sigues molesta por esa tontería?"

"¿tontería? ¿Tu le llamas tontería? ¡Yo le llamo falta de comunicación!"

"Yo le llamo tontería, por que lo es. ¿A quien le importa si el edificio se vendió? Lo hecho, hecho esta, amor."

Ella por fin se volteo a el, su boca abierta en sorpresa y ojos abiertos con furia. "El Arcana Cabana fue tu primer hogar, ¡nuestro primer hogar! ¿Como pudiste venderlo sin consultarme? Era mío, tu me lo regalaste." Balthazar la observo mientras hablaba, sus ojos llenándose de brillo mientras de sus labios una sonrisa florecía. "¡No es justo!"

"Te ves hermosa aun molesta." Ella le gruño y se volteo a mirar lejos. "No querías volver a Nueva York, yo no pretendía jamás volver. Dave tendría un mejor uso para ese viejo lote."

"Era mío." Ella susurro, su mano acariciando su cuello como Balthazar quería hacerlo, y por esta razón Balthazar se acerco un poco más. "Estaba lleno de mis recuerdos contigo."

"¿El castillo no tiene recuerdos nuestros?" Le pregunto suavemente, su brazo extendiéndose sobre el espaldar del banco, sus dedos alcanzando el largo cabello de ella; sin que Veronica se diera cuenta.

"No es lo mismo."

"Bien, ok. Hare tirar el castillo y construiré el Arcana Cabana en su lugar, ¿bien? ¿Esa idea te gusta?"

"¡Estas siendo irracional! ¡El castillo también es importante!"

"¡Veronica decídete! ¿Quieres el castillo o el Arcana Cabana?"

"No me hables así."

"¿Como?"

"¡Como si fuera una chiquilla!"

"¡Estas actuando como una!"

"¡Pensaba que te gustaba cuando actuaba como una chiquilla!"

"¡Por que no acostumbrabas a actuar como una!" Hubo un momento de silencio, sumamente tenso entre ambos, en el cual se voltearon a mirar a lados opuestos de al vereda el brazo de el aun extendido sobre la banca mientras ella volvía a cruzar sus brazos contra su pecho, molesta. Después de un rato ella suspiro.

"Tal vez deberíamos separarnos."

"¿Tu crees? ¿Por que?"

"No es que no te ame, solo que… Durante la ultima década solo peleamos por tonterías."

El asintió, respirando hondo. "Se que me amas, el sexo para arreglar siempre es impresionante." Ella asintió, sabiendo a lo que el se refería. "Y te admito que algunas peleas solo las monto por el sexo que va después."

"¡Balthazar!"

"¿Que? Soy un hombre, Veronica. Cualquier hombre que sepa como apretarle los botones a su esposa para lograr sexo me entendería." La quijada de ella se abrió y no parecía poder cerrarse.

"No te lo puedo creer."

"Créelo amor, por que es la realidad."

"¡Si hubiera sabido esa era tu razón para pelearme por tonterías me hubiera marchado hacia mucho!"

"Te hubiera encontrado." Ella se volteo a mirarlo cruelmente. El sonrió. "Y hubiéramos tenido sexo impresionante." Veronica levanto sus manos, a punto de brincar para arañarlo pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Te odio."

"No es verdad. Ahora, ¿podríamos ira casa a tener sexo?" Veronica se levanto caminando al pequeño túnel que rodeaba la vereda. "O podríamos ocultarnos detrás de algún arbusto." Ella comenzó a caminar rápido, su cuerpo compactándose con la ira que sentía. "¡Vamos, Veronica, era broma!"

"¡No me da gracia!" Balthazar corrió tras de ella y tocando uno de los codos que sobresalía de su cuerpo tan tenso. Haciendo que ella se sacudiera y continuara caminando.

"¡Veronica!"

"¡Se suponía que seriamos felices por el resto de nuestros días!" le dijo por fin volteándose, molesta. Balthazar le frunció el ceño, entretenido con la lucha que tenían. El no entendía de lo que ella hablaba, después de todo la vida no funcionaba como uno quería y en especial si eras un hechicero inmortal.

"¿Quien dijo?"

"Los votos."

"¿Votos? ¿Que votos?" El trato de recordar pero no logro entender lo que ella quería decir.

"¡Los votos matrimoniales!" ella le dijo, por fin deteniéndose y volteándose a verlo, sorprendida y furiosa.

"¿En que parte?"

"¡Al final! _Y prometo hacerte feliz por todos los días de mi vida_."

"Nonono. Claramente recuerdo el ultimo voto como: _todos los días de mi vida_." Veronica lo observo por un momento y luego volteo a mirar la laguna a la que habían llegado. Era un área restringida pero no le importaba, su memoria corría en el tiempo hacia cincuenta años.

"_Me entrego a ti_," susurro. "_Y prometo serte fiel. En las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad_."

"_Todos los días de mi vida_." Completo Balthazar, sonriéndole. "Nadie promete que todos los días de nuestras vidas serán felices; es algo imposible. Si eres feliz todos los días a mi lado es que estoy haciendo algo mal. Y tal vez lo estaba haciendo; tal vez necesitamos pelearnos algunas veces o décadas, por ser lo que somos, Veronica. NO puedo prometerte que serás feliz siempre; pero puedo prometerte que estaré ahí, en alegrías y tristezas en salud o enfermedad, que te seré fiel y te amare…"

"Todos los días de mi vida."

"Todos y cada uno de ellos." Balthazar se acerco a Verónica, tomando sus manos y besando las frías palmas, mientras ella lo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos. "Y si tengo que comprar el Arcana Cabana nuevamente lo hare."

"No seas tonto," Le susurro, colocando su mano sobre el pecho de el. "¿Abrázame?" Le dijo suavemente, haciendo que el le sonriera y se arropara a ella, besando el tope de su cabeza mientras respiraba el aroma de su cabello. "Me gustaba tu terraza."

Balthazar rio. "¿Quieres volver a Nueva York?"

"¿Que?"

"Te comprare otra casa, te hare una terraza y tomaremos té hindú todas las tardes." Ella rio, mientras el comenzaba a prometerle cosas mundanas, cosas que los mortales tomaban por sentado. "Te hare un jardín y en otoño le diremos a los chicos que vengan a limpiarlo." Veronica rio de nuevo, mientras Balthazar le besaba la frente.

"Vamos a casa."

"¿Quieres visitar a Becky? Creo que tiene un nuevo aprendiz."

"No, quiero ir a casa."

Balthazar se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos, sonriendo cuando la vio limpiar sus lágrimas. "Bien, muy bien."

Después de doce días Balthazar se inclino y apretó sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que ambos cerraran sus ojos y sonrieran.

Veronia le beso la barbilla una vez el suave beso termino y con ojos aun cerrados lo tomo por la chaqueta; "Vamos a casa antes de que me arrepienta y no podamos tener algo de ese sexo impresionante del que tanto hablas."

"Tienes que admitir que si es impresionante, ¿o no?" Veronica le sonrió, como si estuviera pensando en lo que le acababa de preguntar, y escapando de sus brazos volvió a la vereda de la que venían. "¿Veronica? Veronica amor; si consideras el sexo entre nosotros impresionante, ¿verdad?"

Sin contestar pero riendo, ella comenzó a correr por el pequeño túnel creado por ramas de arboles y bambúes, dirigiéndose a la luz…


End file.
